Special Delivery
by VioletIvoire
Summary: Hermione's hiding a small secret...from everyone. (Please don't hang me when her secret comes out! All I can say is Hermione wanted it to be that way, and Lucius agreed with her (; ;) I'm just telling their small story. Don't shoot the messenger!)
1. Chapter 1

Special Delivery

* * *

_Sadly I do not own these Harry Potter characters. I am just a poor college student writing to make a major improvement in my meagre writing skills, and to get these characters in my head to shut up! For Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy...I hope I am doing you justice...now will you please be quiet?!_

* * *

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe A Special Prologue lOvE*LoVe*lOvE

_Go to sleep, go to sleep_

_Go to sleep little baby_

"Delivery for Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione turned to the voice behind her. "Wh-what's that?" She pointed to a basket filled with blue blankets. "Why is there a stork in your drawing room?"

"Miss Hermione Granger?" The stork asked.

"Y-yes," Hermione stuttered.

"Sign here," a parchment appeared in the storks beak.

"What if I refuse?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't refuse a stork Granger," Draco Malfoy was definitely having his fill of entertainment this morning. "Those storks can get pretty violent," he tried to advise.

"This has to be a joke. Ha ha, very funny. Now take it back! I don't want it!" Hermione raised her voice to the stork, to the amusement of the other occupants of the drawing room.

"Sign!" The stork snapped, his white feathers turning a nice shade of pink.

"Sign Granger. When his feathers turn red-"

"Fine!" Hermione snatched the parchment from the stork's beak and signed. Her signature glowed a baby blue, and the parchment disappeared with a _snap_, along with the illustrious Mister Stork. "This has to be a joke, but George is too depressed to play a joke of this magnitude," Hermione started talking to herself trying to figure out what kind of sick joke someone was playing.

"I believe this may give you a clue," Narcissa Black picked up a letter laying atop the blue bundle. The letter had _Hermione_ written in Harry's messy handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_I just found out I'm a father! Unfortunately his mother gave him up, and I haven't any idea how to raise a baby. I'm lucky Andromeda wanted to raise Teddy. Please be a good Mother for him. Thank you 'Mione._

_Harry_

_P.S. He also needs a name. I thought I'd give you the honours..._

"Hermione!" Lucius Malfoy caught the curly-haired witch before she hit the floor with her body, and placed her on his brown favourite chaise. Draco picked up the parchment Hermione dropped.

"Who would have thought Harry Potter was that type," Draco shook his head and handed the parchment to his father. Narcissa revived Hermione, and helped her sit up.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe Before I Fell In Love. Before I Saw My Life Flash Before My Eyes lOvE*LoVe*lOvE

"_Narcissa Malfoy has asked for you to be her family's secret keeper," Albus Dumbledore said to Hermione in a private conversation at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione was stunned. The Malfoys wanted her as a secret keeper?!_

"_W-why me?" Hermione stuttered in surprise._

"_Through reasons of their own," Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Will you accept?" __Hermione thought about the request for a few moments. _

_"Yes." She agreed hesitantly._

"_Wonderful! Now I would like to discuss the location of a safe house with you," Dumbledore said merrily._

"You're of age. You can use magic you know," Draco Malfoy informed Hermione, who was brewing tea...the muggle way.

"Yes, but this way is more relaxing, and it tastes better too," said Hermione. "Here...try some," she poured a cup for Draco. "Would you like a cup Mrs. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore?"

"I would like a cup Miss Granger," said an irritated Lucius Malfoy. He was tired of being ignored by the witch.

"Lovely," remarked Narcissa Malfoy. "What kind of tea is this? I haven't had the pleasure of tasting anything like it."

"The main flavour comes from mint leaves. The other flavours...well that's my little secret," Hermione winked conspiratorially.

"Miss Granger's special blend. Always enjoy a cup of her tea," Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Well, I believe it is time. Everyone ready?" He held out a book and turned it into a portkey.

Everyone gathered around and seconds later the portkey landed everyone in a U-shaped driveway of a three-story colonial home with a very picturesque view of the surrounding mountains. The home was built with red bricks, six tall pillars held up the over-hang of the wide porch, and four smaller pillars, with a semi-circle of five more steps, as the base of these small pillars, lead up to the front door. The smaller pillars held up another landing (semi-circle) on the second floor. A total of twenty-five steps led up to the landing of the front porch of the home.

The main landing stretched the length of the front of the home, green silk curtains hung from the tall grand windows. The fourth story of the home was a circular room situated on the centre of the small grand house with elaborate railings surrounding the circular structure, suggesting a fourth landing, stretching out the length and width of the whole house.

"Your safe house," Professor Dumbledore motioned to the home, and led everyone onto the porch. "Miss Granger, I trust you will set everything in order? I have some important business to attend to. I leave you in Miss Granger's capable hands. Miss Granger, if you will be so kind to give the Malfoys a tour?" He asked before taking his leave.

"Yes sir," Hermione said absent-mindedly while skimming over the book in her hand.

"Is it safe to ask where we are?" Draco asked.

"Grahams, Idaho, USA," Hermione informed him, and handed Mister Malfoy a piece of parchment with their new address. "On the right," Hermione began her tour by leading the group through the front door and through the entrance hall, "is the woman's parlour room, or the drawing room," she informed them as she led them into a room decorated in cream, dark browns, and rich dark greens. "Right across from this room is the man's public study/parlour room," she led them into the room situated on the left side of the entrance hall.

All four walls of the room were covered in books, with book shelves above the doors. "All the books in this room are muggle Medical, Law (British and American), and Literature books (British and American). The personal study was the Sky room on the fourth floor, but that has been sealed off."

"Why has that been sealed off?" Draco asked.

"Personal reasons," Hermione said, then quickly continued. "The main floor consists of the woman's parlour, the man's public study/entertaining room, the kitchen located in the Northwest corner of the house, the family dinning room, a breakfast room, two public rest-rooms, and the conservatory/indoor garden." She led them into each room on the ground floor. The conservatory was a circular room in the back of the house with glass walls and windows. The floor was the dirt ground, covered in lush green grass with white rose bushes, lavender plants, white lilies, white gladiolas and white tulips. Everyone agreed this was their favourite room.

"The plants are green year-round," Hermione mentioned. The two public rest-rooms were small rooms for the men and women guests. The women's room contained a small dark brown cushioned bench in the women's rest-room, the walls decorated in cream, to match the woman's sitting room, a door off to the side of the room led to a smaller room with a toilet and sink to wash hands, but no bathtub or shower stall. "That is why these are public rest-rooms," Hermione explained.

The men's public rest-room was laid out the same, but contained a rich green armchair, and a small shelf that held seven books. Hermione led the small group back to the entrance hall and up the small grand stair case. "The second floor holds five bedrooms, a private family parlour, and a private study that has been left to you to decorate as you see fit, Mister Malfoy. The Master's bedroom is the largest, the Mistress's bedroom, is the second largest bedroom.

"The other three bedrooms are the same size. The third floor has five bedrooms also, and a large storage room, but the bedrooms are bit smaller. They are reserved for servants." Hermione led them to a room that contained a spiral staircase with gold and silver carved into the cherry wooden railings of the staircase.

"This leads up to the Sky room, which, as I said, is sealed off," Hermione pointed to tall double sliding doors, "but also leads to the roof landing." Draco tried to unseal the doors with every spell he knew, but they wouldn't budge. Hermione rolled her eyes and led them out onto the roof. Draco and Narcissa discreetly tried to look into the windows of the Sky Room, but were disappointed, as it appeared the glass panes were painted black, making it impossible to look into the room from the outside. The home was surrounded by trees and was rather larger then it looked like upon first glance.

"The home is located in the centre of fifty acres of land that contain nothing but trees and local wildlife," Hermione smiled to herself, looking almost proud of the home.

"Oh dear...it looks like rain," Narcissa commented, and started using rain repellent charms on a lounge chair.

"The lounge chairs are weather proof," Hermione informed her politely. "I have made sure to use every weathering charm on the chairs that I know." Hermione led them back inside to the family parlour, or as she called it, 'The Purple Room.' It was decorated in pearly whites, rich purples, with shades of dark grey.

"The whole home contains electricity, muggles use this form of energy in place of candles." She pointed to the chandelier above them, and pointed out a circular knob on the wall that dimmed and raised the lighting of the room, then proceeded to show them every lighting switch in the whole home. "Please excuse me," Hermione said after giving the family a tour of the whole home, and took her leave for the drawing room, never noticing a pair of steely grey eyes following her till she was out of sight. Narcissa followed her ex-husband's gaze.

"She's perfect for you Lucius," she whispered. "I think I will go for a walk outside with Draco. Explore a little," she said and winked. "Come Draco."

hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt

Hermione always wished she was at least a little taller. It was always a pain when she couldn't reach for a book on a higher shelf.

"Need some help," a silky voice whispered in her ear. Its owners voice wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him while removing the book from its resting place.

"T-thank you Mr. Malfoy," said a blushing Hermione.

"You are very welcome Miss Granger," his lips brushed against her ear. Hermione turned, facing him.

"Pardon me," she said, trying for a firm tone, but failed miserably. She moved to the side, but he blocked her escape.

"Going somewhere?" He pressed himself against her, pinning her to the bookshelf.

"Mister Malfoy, need I remind you you are married?" Hermione whispered.

"Really?" Lucius played dumb. "I thought my divorce was finalized two weeks ago," he said while looking at a very naked left ring finger. "May I ask who this wife of mine is I am supposedly married to?" He whispered against her lips.

Hermione was speechless. He lightly kissed her, moving his lips against hers, deepening their kiss when she responded, nibbling on her lip, taking the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth to further their kiss. "Hmm..." she breathed into their kiss.

"Hermione," he breathed huskily, taking her lips once more with his. "Tell me to stop if you do not want this," he whispered while pressing his hips into her centre, making her moan and involuntarily ground back. He took out his wand and locked the drawing room door. His hand found its way under her blouse, "Tell me to stop," he whispered again and squeezed her breast, making her moan again.

She ran her fingers through his long blond hair and pulled him down for another kiss. He backed her against a chaise, "Very well," and he brought them down on the brown chaise, whispering a wandless spell to remove their clothes.

"I have never-"

"Shh, I will make this as easy for you as I can," he whispered while leaving soft kisses along her neck.

lOvE*LoVe*lOvE The End is Her Beginning LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

The war was over. Hermione just wanted to leave. She was tired of attending funerals, the crying, the mourning...the acquired paranoia. Hermione decided to take the first portkey to America to inform the Malfoys and Narcissa Black that the war was over...Harry Potter won...and to search for her dearly missed parents in Australia after that little side trip to America.

"Merlin Hermione! When were you going to let me know?" Harry asked.

"That's the point of a secret keeper Harry. It's a secret," Hermione smiled at that.

"But it's the Malfoys!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, it's the Malfoys. It's Lucius Malfoy who sold out Voldemort. It's Lucius Malfoy whose information led to the capture of almost all the Death Eaters. It's Lucius Malfoy whose invaluable knowledge led us to the last three horcruxes, and thus the demise of Voldemort," Hermione explained.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Harry drifted off. Hermione remained quiet. "Are you sure you want to find your parents alone?" He asked.

"Yes Harry. You have my mobile number, you can call or video chat with me any time," Hermione said while shrinking some last minute items to go into her beaded bag. Truthfully, she wanted to spend some time alone. Being here reminded her of everyone she lost, the atmosphere was just too depressing.

"I love you Hermione. You are my only family, be careful. Call me as soon as you can before 7 our time...and please be careful with the Malfoys," he added. "If you don't call I will come looking!"

"I love you too Harry," Hermione said before her portkey pulled her away from her best friend.

"She's going to give them quite the scare," Harry muttered to himself.

* * *

_Why do us girls always fall in love with a good villain? Are they really a villain if we fall in love with them? There is, after all, always two sides to every coin..Just a thought I had to share..._

_P.S. Please forgive me if this story has started out dry...hopefully it becomes more interesting.._

_P.S.S. I love technology, don't you? That's why I included advanced technology in my story for their time. (Well I'm not really trying to follow the original timeline for Harry Potter..) Or is it really advanced technology? The Military's technology is way more advanced than our Civilian technology market..._


	2. Chapter 2

Special Delivery

* * *

_Sadly I do not own any characters from Harry Potter nor Mister H. Potter himself (;_;) I would make it my life's mission to own these wonderful characters, but alas...I fear that would be an impossible task._

* * *

"_I love you Hermione. You are my only family, be careful. Call me as soon as you can before 7 our time...and please be careful with the Malfoys," he added. "If you don't call I will come looking!"_

"_I love you too Harry," Hermione said before her portkey pulled her away from her best friend._

"_She's going to give them quite the scare," Harry muttered to himself._

lOvE*LoVe*lOvE "Toto, I have a feeling we are not in Kansas anymore..." LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Idaho's mid-morning winter sun looked down upon a battered and bruised young woman who looked like she had just been through a war. Which in fact she had. Hermione Granger had a very deep purple bruise just above her left eyebrow. There was a thin deep red line, that had been a gash she had attempted to heal herself, that went just below her left ear and down her neck and chest, and a green bruised right cheek. In short, she had been through hell and back.

The short walk uphill to the colonial safe house gave Hermione time to reflect and meditate on past events. The war was over. Light had won against the dark, but at great costs...Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, even Professor Dumbledore. The light had lost many great witches and wizards.

A tear escaped and slid down Hermione's cheek. 'Later,' she said to herself. Before she knew it she was standing at the Malfoy's front steps. 'Here we go,' she thought, and climbed the twenty-five steps to the front doors, then raised her hand to knock. It took what felt like forever for someone to answer the door, but in fact it was only a minute or less.

"Hello Draco," Hermione greeted softly to the young blond.

"Who..." Draco drifted off. "Merlin Granger!" He grabbed Hermione into a big hug, taking her by surprise.

"I didn't know you cared," Hermione tried to joke light-heartedly. Draco took in her pained expression.

"Draco, who is at the front door?" Narcissa asked between the woman's parlour entryway and the entrance hall. Draco released Hermione to give his mother a full view of their visitor. "Hermione!" Narcissa gasped and grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her towards the kitchen. "Let's get you a cup of tea. You are freezing!" Narcissa exclaimed, while passing the entryway of the parlour room, and claiming the attention of Lucius.

"Cissa who is here?" Lucius called and removed himself from his favourite brown chaise to follow his ex-wife and unknown guest a few minutes after they passed. They didn't receive visitors that often and he was naturally curious.

"You really surprised me at the door," Draco said before looking up from the breakfast table to see his father enter the kitchen. Hermione followed Draco's gaze.

"Hello Mister Malfoy," Hermione greeted to her teacup.

"Hermione," Lucius whispered breathlessly.

"Come Draco," Narcissa said. "I need your help in the drawing room."

Lucius took Draco's empty seat, "Hermione," he breathed.

"Yes," she whispered to her tea, her eyes becoming filled with unshed tears.

Lucius knelt by her side and placed a hand on her knee, "Hermione." She finally looked into his eyes. She couldn't help the tear that fell, and then another, then more came. She turned away, a sob escaping her lips.

"Hermione," Lucius said a fourth time before pulling her from her chair and onto his lap, holding her close, offering her his comfort. More sobs escaped her treacherous lips gradually becoming louder, and eventually reaching the drawing room. Draco caught the sniffle his mother made, and reached for her hand. Lucius held the frightfully malnourished girl in his arms, and let her cry herself to sleep.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, opening her eyes after a while. "You could have woken me up. You are probably very uncomfortable sitting here on the floor." Lucius kissed her.

"Never," he whispered. Narcissa and Draco chose this time to enter this kitchen, thinking it empty.

"Enjoying the tile, I see," Narcissa lightly joked. Hermione blushed and stood up from the floor rather quickly. Lucius chuckled softly and stood up after her.

"Granger," Draco smirked. "There are potions and pastes to help with the bruising and pain, you know."

"Yes, I know, but there are people who need the healers more than me," Hermione said. "I did not need to occupy a bed that someone else needed a lot more than myself," she explained while taking out her beaded bag, pulling out newspaper clippings from The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler, and placing them on the table. "Everything is there," Hermione said with a relieved but heavy heart.

"Voldemort's been defeated. Harry made sure it is for good this time," she said ignoring the three Malfoys flinch at the sound of Voldemort's name. Hermione pulled out a tin can, "A gift for you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you, and it is Miss Black, but you will call me Cissa," Narcissa smiled and opened the tin can. The aroma of the mint leaves filled the kitchen. "Mmm," Narcissa said. "Your special blend? I can already taste it." Draco started to pull Hermione out of the kitchen.

"Come on, we have some pastes that will clear those bruises up. Why didn't you have Professor Snape make you some potions?" Hermione stopped, making Draco turn.

"Oh stars. Professor Snape was your Godfather," Hermione tried not to let the tears fall, but failed miserably.

"What do you mean was?" Draco asked slowly. Hermione looked wildly about the kitchen for an exit. She found the back door and bolted, tears falling, sobs escaping as she ran.

"Granger!" "Hermione!" The three people she left behind yelled after her. Hermione found a small empty shed, and magically locked herself in.

"Hermione," Lucius called after a few minutes of searching the grounds for the mourning witch. "I know you are in there. Unlock the door please." Hermione never moved. She heard Lucius sigh after a few moments, and the door opened.

"I do know how to magically unlock doors you know," he said whilst entering. Lucius sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap. "Would you like to tell me?" He asked softly. Hermione buried her face in his chest, and cried some more. Her tears and sobs pulling at the blond's heartstrings.

Finally she lifted her head and whispered of her potions professor's demise. "As you know, Professor Snape was a spy for the Order-" she hiccuped from all her crying. "A few days after you left he learned that Voldemort wanted to use Draco to kill Dumbledore, but you all were gone..." she paused. "Voldemort knew that Draco wouldn't be able to complete the task he had planned for him. He wanted to use him to punish you for getting caught at the Department of Mysteries.

"After he found out about your betrayal, he gave the task he planned for Draco to Severus Snape." Hermione shed more tears for her former Professor. "He made him take an Unbreakable Vow," Hermione said after a few more minutes of sobbing. "Voldemort wanted his strongest enemy dead, and either the one he fixed with this task would do it or die."

"He did not go through with the task," Lucius finished prematurely.

"No. He did go through with the task," Hermione cried. "Severus betrayed the Order. He killed Albus Dumbledore." Lucius was speechless. Severus betrayed the Order.

"During a pause in the battle when Voldemort allowed us to gather our fallen," Hermione choked but continued after a minute. "Harry, Ron, and me went looking for Nagini. The snake, as you mentioned, was the last horcrux." Lucius was still trying to process the information of his best friend's betrayal. Hermione went on with Severus's tale, "We found Voldemort conversing with Professor Snape.

"We all thought he betrayed the Order," she paused to let that sink into the dazed blond. "Voldemort ordered Nagini to kill Professor Snape...with his last breath, he requested of Harry to take his tears in a flask. Harry placed the tears in a pensieve in Dumbledore's office. Professor defected from Voldemort after he learned of his plan to kill Lily and James Potter, and their son, Harry Potter.

"He still loved Lily Potter, they were childhood friends." Lucius's breath hitched. After all that time Severus still loved Lily. "After making the Unbreakable Vow with Voldemort, Professor Snape went straight away to Dumbledore. He was willing to die instead of going through with the Vow, but Dumbledore knew his own time was limited.

"A curse was taking over his body, killing him slowly. So Dumbledore made Professor Snape promise to kill him to fulfil his task, as he was going to die anyway, to cement his position among the ranks of Voldemort's Death Eaters. In the end it was all for nothing," Hermione sobbed into Lucius's chest again. Lucius buried his face against Hermione's neck. He was also crying. Severus Snape was his best friend. He was crying for his best friend...his brother Severus Tobias Snape.

After an hour to let the news sink in Lucius decided it was time to head back inside. "Hermione," Lucius whispered. "We have to let Draco and Cissa know."

"I can't...not again."

Lucius kissed Hermione, "Come on. I have also called a doctor for you."

"You called a muggle doctor?" Hermione asked, stunned.

Lucius chuckled, "No, he is a wizard. They call Healers, Doctors here in America. The first time I asked for a Healer here, I was sent to an Indian wizard Healer. It was quite funny. We still have a good laugh about that one."

Hermione smiled through her puffy eyes.

"Come on love. Let us not keep them waiting any longer," Lucius said pulling Hermione to her feet.

"Love?" Hermione asked, her head becoming light. Lucius smiled and pulled her back to the house.

* * *

_I think Hermione cries a lot...but then how would she react in these circumstances? She has, after all, lost so many wonderful people in her life. Ms. Rowling never gave us that insight to her characters' personalities post-war, so how do we know how they dealt with it?..._

_Sorry this is a short chapter (=^.^=)_


	3. Chapter 3

Special Delivery

* * *

_Oh Ms. Rowling,_

_How thy imagination is loved,_

_I dearly wish I could own thy creations,_

_but sadly I do not (;_;)_

* * *

"_Come on love. Let us not keep them waiting any longer," Lucius said pulling Hermione to her feet._

"_Love?" Hermione asked, her head becoming light. Lucius smiled and pulled her back to the house._

* * *

HeArT*hEaRt*HeArT Bundles of Joy and Other Things hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt

Narcissa and Draco had long abandoned the kitchen in favour of the parlour. Narcissa gave Hermione a soft, but concerned smile as she was led into the room by Lucius. Lucius situated Hermione before taking a seat right next to his son.

"Severus..." Lucius drifted off, then turned to face Draco. "Severus is in a better place," he said quietly, but choked on the last word. The young blond remained impassive, but everyone could see the pain etched in his grey eyes.

The occupants of the parlour room pushed that melancholy moment aside as low music played on the air about the room.

_Go to sleep, go to sleep_

_Go to sleep little baby_

It gradually became louder until a small glowing white speck became larger and larger, taking the shape of a stork with a brown wicker basket held in its beak.

"Delivery for Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione turned to the voice behind her. "Wh-what's that?" She pointed to a basket filled with blue blankets. "Why is there a stork in your drawing room?"

"Miss Hermione Granger?" The stork asked.

"Y-yes," Hermione stuttered.

"Sign here," a parchment appeared in the storks beak.

"What if I refuse?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't refuse a stork Granger," Draco Malfoy was definitely having his fill of entertainment this morning in light of recent news. That thought sobered him. "Those storks can get pretty violent," he tried to advise.

"This has to be a joke. Ha ha, very funny. Now take it back! I don't want it!" Hermione raised her voice to the stork, to the amusement of the other occupants of the drawing room.

"Sign!" The stork snapped, his white feathers turning a nice shade of pink.

"Sign Granger. When his feathers turn red-"

"Fine!" Hermione snatched the parchment from the stork's beak and signed. Her signature glowed a baby blue, and the parchment disappeared with a _snap_, along with the illustrious Mister Stork. "This has to be a joke, but George is too depressed to play a joke of this magnitude," Hermione started talking to herself trying to figure out what kind of sick joke someone was playing.

"I believe this may give you a clue," Narcissa picked up a letter laying atop the blue bundle. The letter had _Hermione_ written in Harry's messy handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_I just found out I'm a father! Unfortunately his mother gave him up, and I haven't any idea how to raise a baby. I'm lucky Andromeda wanted to raise Teddy. Please be a good Mother for him. Thank you 'Mione._

_Harry_

_P.S. He also needs a name. I thought I'd give you the honours..._

"Hermione!" Lucius Malfoy caught the curly-haired witch before she hit the floor with her body, and placed her on his favourite brown chaise. Draco picked up the parchment Hermione dropped.

"Who would have thought Harry Potter was that type," Draco shook his head and handed the parchment to his father. Narcissa revived Hermione, and helped her sit up.

"That bastard," Hermione whispered. She pulled out a purple beaded bag from a pocket in her jeans. The bag couldn't have possibly fit, if she were a regular person, which she was not. The Malfoys watched as a black rectangular object came into view, as she brushed her fingers over it, then proceeded to yell at the thing.

"_Hell-_"

"What the hell are you thinking Harry Potter?!" Hermione raised her voice to the object with Harry Potter's face looking highly uncomfortable.

"_Listen 'Mione-_"

"No! You listen!" Hermione yelled at his face on her mobile. "I want an explanation! NOW!"

"_Well stop interrupting!_" Harry snapped and brushed his fingers agitatedly through his messy black hair. The three adults looked at the muggle invention in wonder. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her explanation.

"Well!" She demanded after a few seconds of complete silence.

"_I'm going away for a while. He needs a mother, and I thought you would be a great mother-_"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled, but it was no use. Harry disconnected their video chat. "YOU ARSE! I cannot believe you disconnected!" Hermione tried calling, sending text messages, even emailing, but Harry never answered.

"What am I supposed to do with a baby?!" Hermione half asked, half demanded an answer from her inanimate mobile phone.

"That would be obvious Granger," it was very clear Draco Malfoy was highly entertained by the tone of his voice. "You should raise him."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?!" Hermione rounded on Draco. Narcissa cleared her throat.

"That parchment you just signed bound the baby to you," Narcissa explained. Hermione looked at the woman dumbfounded. "In other words, the parchment you signed made you his unofficial mother." Hermione found herself laid out on the chaise again, courtesy of Lucius Malfoy.

"How am I supposed to explain this to my parents?" Hermione asked herself out loud. "'Hey Mum, Dad. Sorry I had to modify your memories, but you have them back now...Oh, by the way, you are grandparents! Congratulations!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"You modified your parents memories?" Draco asked, amazed.

"Not even I can do a memory charm," Narcissa said in awe. "You should hold on to her Lucius," she whispered to her ex-husband just as the baby started crying. Hermione turned to the blue bundle in the basket.

"Uh...there there," Hermione said, poking the 'bundle of joy'. She really had no idea how to look after a child. Draco smirked in amusement as the baby kept crying, and Hermione continued to look on, baffled.

"It might be a good idea to pick him up Granger," Draco smirked. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-what if he breaks?!" She stuttered. Draco couldn't help the snort, which turned into him rolling around in laughter as she continued poking the bundle in what she could only hope was comforting to the tiny thing.

"Draco!" Lucius hissed in a _control yourself_ tone. Narcissa picked up the baby and gently handed him to Hermione explaining to her to always keep his head supported, and to gently pat his back to soothe him. The Malfoys witnessed as Hermione gently rocked and patted the bundle, and as she turned misty eyed.

"Merlin!" She gasped, "I'm responsible for him!" She whispered her epiphany to everyone in the drawing room. "Can...Can anyone show me to a local book store...a muggle book store?" Hermione asked. The Malfoys looked at her silently questioning why she wanted to visit a muggle book store. "I at least want to read up on how to raise a child," Hermione said.

"Muggles have those kind of books?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded.

"You want to go out in public like that?" Draco pointed out her current condition.

"Like what?!" Hermione asked defensively, not cottoning on to his train of thought.

"Hermione..." Narcissa paused, "...your appearance is rather startling dear." Hermione paled even more than she currently was in her malnourished state.

"I forgot about that..." Hermione said softly. No one in the drawing room had noticed when the fire in the fireplace burned green, and someone stepped out.

"Your appearance would definitely cause the muggles to call the authorities, or refuse to serve you," said the unknown voice in an American accent.

"Ah, Doctor Bennett," Lucius greeted. "This is Miss Hermione Granger. She refused a Healer in England, because, and I quote, 'There are people who need Healers more than me. I didn't need to occupy a bed that someone else needed a lot more than I did.'"

Doctor Smith was a tall man with black unruly hair. Upon hearing Hermione's name his eyes went wide. "Not The Hermione Granger?! Best friend of Harry Potter!" He exclaimed. Hermione nodded, attempting not to roll her eyes. "It really is a pleasure!" Doctor Bennett shook Hermione's hand, and took out his wand to run diagnostic spells right away.

All Hermione could do was blush and smile at the attention she was unused to receiving. "It's nice to meet you Doctor Bennett."

"You might look over the baby too Doctor," Narcissa suggested. "He just arrived this afternoon."

"Where is his mother?" The doctor asked as he ran his diagnostic spells over the small infant.

"You're looking at her," Draco smirked. Doctor Bennett look at Hermione in surprise.

"My diagnosis doesn't show you've given birth recently! And in your condition!" He exclaimed, assuming Hermione had given birth very recently.

"You misunderstood, given the small amount of facts you have been given," Lucius explained. "Hermione is not the child's natural mother. He was delivered to her this afternoon, and is now in her custody." Doctor Bennett ran a few more diagnostic spells over Hermione, and shook his head.

"Miss Granger, surely you must be in quite a lot of pain!" His eyebrows rose into his hairline. "I believe we will be taking you both to St. Catherine's," he said to Hermione and the three other people waiting to hear his decision. "Your son was born yesterday morning at 5:28am, according to my diagnostics," he added.

"Thank you," she said silently. "The hospital really is not necessary, doctor. For the baby, yes, but it really is unnecessa-AHH!" Hermione screamed before collapsing back onto the chaise. Doctor Bennett removed his hand from her ribcage. "What is it with this chaise and me today?" Hermione asked breathless. Everyone chuckled.

"Miss Granger let me make myself clear. You are in dire need of a hospital bed!" The doctor shook his head. "I am surprised you are still standing and conversing! Mister Malfoy, thank you for bringing this to the attention of a doctor. Miss Granger needs to be admitted to the hospital at once. It is a mighty miracle she is still standing! Contact her family," he ordered.

"Yes doctor," Lucius said. "What is her condition?"

"Internal bleeding, broken ribs, a hairline fracture in her upper left arm. It is a miracle she is still standing, walking, even breathing with the internal bleeding! We have to get her to the hospital now!" Doctor Bennett exclaimed. "I'll have to floo, apparating would not be good in her condition," he said while lifting a protesting Hermione. "Meet me at the St. Catherine's Hospital Trauma Ward, I'll get Jane Weston to look over the baby," Doctor Bennett said right before he left with Hermione into the floo.

The Malfoys looked down at the baby in his basket.

"I'm not picking him up," Draco said to his parents, while observing the sleeping bundle. Lucius rolled his eyes and carefully lifted the basket.

"Apparating is not good for newborns," Narcissa informed Lucius. He nodded and grabbed floo powder. "You might want to cover his face," Narcissa added, covering the baby before he threw in the floo powder. "Just uncover him immediately after exiting the floo." Lucius nodded in understanding.

lOvE*LoVe*lOvE Are Living Nightmares Really So Bad? LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione was living a bad dream. There was pain, excruciating pain, and a baby. Her baby. Which was ridiculous because she didn't have a baby! Oh yes...

Stupid Harry! Stupid stork! The baby was crying. Hermione knew she had to rock him like Narcissa taught her...but the pain...Hermione opened her eyes. She was in a light blue room with those blasted storks flying around on the walls. She awoke to a blurry familiar black mop of hair, "Harry? Where am I?"

"It's Doctor Bennett, Miss Granger," he informed her. "You are in the Maternity ward." Hermione blinked a few times, to bring her vision back into focus.

"I was hoping that was a dream," Hermione sighed. "Why am I in the Maternity Ward?"

"Doctors Bennett and Weston, thought it a better alternative than the depressing Trauma ward, and it gives you and baby bonding time," Narcissa explained.

'Bonding time...' Hermione's thoughts drifted off to raising a baby, changing his diapers, taking him to school, raising the child...

"He does need a name," Draco pointed out. Hermione gave him a blank stare. "It might help with the bonding," he smirked. Hermione's mouth made an 'o'.

'A name...' Hermione thought. "Seeley Nathaniel," Hermione said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Seeley?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose at the name.

"It means 'blessed' in old English," Hermione said.

"'Blessed Gift of God'," Lucius smiled.

"I just don't know if he should be Granger or Potter," Hermione said thoughtfully. Lucius pointed his wand at baby Seeley, and a parchment with the words _Birth Certificate_ appeared mid-air over the baby right in front of Hermione. She quickly snatched the parchment out of the air.

_Birth Certificate_

_of_

_Seeley Nathaniel Bellamont-Potter_

_son of_

_Harry James Potter_

* * *

_Has anyone noticed how I love commas? Yes, I do have to work on my run-on sentences lol..._

_If you will allow me, I will let you in on two secrets, one not so secret...I do not know when to use a semi-colon so I excessively use commas lol...love those commas... (=^.^=)...and my second secret...I have already finished the story...I'm just posting it slowly...am I evil for that? I just didn't want to start posting an unfinished story and then wait weeks or months to post another chapter. The anticipation just kills me when I have to wait so I thought I would complete the story on my laptop first, then post every few days...I'm doing that with a few other stories sitting on my laptop that are just begging me to complete them._


	4. Chapter 4

Special Delivery

* * *

_I would like to apologise to Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy for failing miserably to buy the rights to Harry Potter. Sadly one American dollar or two Euros are not enough to purchase something I dearly wish to own but do not (;_;) I do not own Jet Lag either (I don't think people would pay one cent to hear me sing :p )...I am just borrowing it for this little tale Hermione and Lucius are making me spin...but do you not just love that song? Simple Plan was my first favourite band, and one cannot forget Natasha B..._

* * *

_'A name...' Hermione thought. "Seeley Nathaniel," Hermione said after a few minutes of thinking._

"_Seeley?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose at the name._

"_It means 'blessed' in old English," Hermione said._

"_'Blessed Gift of God'," Lucius smiled._

"_I just don't know if he should be Granger or Potter," Hermione said thoughtfully. Lucius pointed his wand at baby Seeley, and a parchment with the words Birth Certificate appeared mid-air over the baby right in front of Hermione. She quickly snatched the parchment out of the air._

_Birth Certificate_

_of_

_Seeley Nathaniel Bellamont-Potter _

_son of _

_Harry James Potter_

* * *

HeArT*hEaRt*HeArT Bundles of Joy and Other Things hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt

"Ho-" Hermione started.

"Magic just knows," Lucius interrupted, and let the parchment disappear with a small _Snap_. It was then that Hermione noticed Lucius gently rocking the baby, Seeley, in his arms, and was relieved he did not see the document from where he was sitting. Lucius rose from his chair and placed Seeley in Hermione's arms.

Hermione finally studied Seeley's features, from his wavy dark blond hair, his lips were his fathers, his nose must be his mother's. Seeley opened his eyes.

"Hello there Seeley...you have your Grandmama Lily's eyes," Hermione reverently whispered. Seeley smiled. "He is smiling!" Hermione smiled to everyone in the room, they smiled back and cooed at the baby. Narcissa gently took Seeley from Hermione and handed her a cup.

"Drink this. You still look too pale," Narcissa said with a note of concern in her voice. Hermione found herself drifting off to sleep, while watching Narcissa Black soothe Seeley.

"That was more than pumpkin juice wasn't it?" Hermione asked while everything around her went blurry, then black.

"She will sleep for a few hours," Doctor Bennett explained and sighed. "We have to contact Mister Potter. He is the only person on her emergency contact information, and in this situation he needs to be here."

_(So jet lagged)_

_What time is it where you are?_

_(I miss you more than anything)_

_I'm back at home, you feel so far_

_(Waiting for the phone to ring)_

Draco rummaged through Hermione's purple bag, and found the black object emitting the offending sounds. It had a picture of Potter and read Video Call from Harry with **Accept** in a green rectangle and **Decline** in a red rectangle.

_You say good morning when it's midnight_

_Going out of my head, alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad_

_And my heart heart, heart is go jet lagged_

He remembered Hermione brushing her fingers across the screen, talking and yelling at it, and hearing Potter talk back...though they were not doing much talking...yelling was more like what those two were doing. Well, Hermione was mostly yelling...

_What time is it where you are?_

_(Five more days and I'll be home)_

_I keep your picture in my car_

_(I hate the thought of you alone)_

Maybe it would be better to leave the thin black object where he found it. Potter is an arse, after all, he doesn't deserve the listening ear of a Malfoy.

_You say good morning when it's midnight_

_Going out of my head, alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad_

_And my heart heart, heart is so jet lagged_

Then again...when did Draco Malfoy ever pass up an opportunity to taunt Potter?

"Hello Potter," Draco drawled as Harry's face glared on the screen.

"_Malfoy,_" Harry did not look pleased. "_Where's 'Mione? What are _you_ doing with her mobile?_" He sneered at the blond.

"Don't worry Potter. We are taking better care of her than you ever did!" Draco hissed.

"_Where is Hermione, Malfoy?_" Harry raised his voice, becoming concerned now. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"She's been given a sleeping draught. Not that it's any of your concern," he drawled and refused to give him more information to get on his enemy's nerves.

"_It is my concern, now tell me what you have done to her!_" Harry yelled.

Draco sighed, "Because of _your neglection_ of her after the battle, _we_ had to take care of her well being."

"_What are you inferring Malfoy?_" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"Hermione will be released from the hospital any day now. I will let her know to contact you when she wakes up," Draco tapped the **End Call** in the red rectangle, and Harry's face disappeared. Now the black object showed a picture of Hermione with her parents, smiling for the camera. 'I want one of these, what did Potter call it? Ah, a 'mobile'. I want one for myself,' Draco rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Was that really necessary?" Lucius glared at his son.

"You already know everything is binded by magic. Only her emergency contact can sign her out after she was admitted here," Draco shrugged.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe Far, Far Away on Judea's Plains lOvE*LoVe*lOvE (I have that song in my head..)

"Hospital!" Harry yelled at the blank screen on his mobile. After minutes of muttering "Damn ferret!" to himself over and over again. Harry decided it was in Hermione's best interest for him to check up on her. She did look like hell before she left saying she needed to 'get away for a while' and refused to see a Healer.

After more minutes of muttering and pacing, Harry arranged with Kingsley to take the next portkey to America, praying to any Deity in the sky or on earth who would listen, that Hermione was more than just okay.

lOvE*LoVe*lOvE There Now...Was The Nightmare So Bad? LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione opened her eyes to the blue room with storks still flying around on the walls. "Whoever said dreams can't come true?" Hermione asked herself out loud.

"Wishing for your dreams to come true Granger?" Draco chuckled. Hermione blushed. She wasn't the only one in the room like she originally thought upon awaking.

"I don't have to wish, the nightmare already came true," Hermione said ruefully. "Some parts were good though," Hermione smiled.

"Really, and what parts were good?" Lucius smirked. Hermione blushed and closed her eyes, pretending to drift off back to sleep. "If you are through feigning sleep, Hermione," Lucius said after minutes of silence. "I think Seeley would appreciate his mother feeding him this time," he smiled.

Hermione blushed again, "How long have I been sleeping?" Lucius carefully placed the baby in her arms and showed her how to hold Seeley and the bottle, the way he just finished learning from a nurse.

"Just a day. How do you feel?" Lucius asked as Doctor Bennett entered.

"Just a day!" Hermione exclaimed. "When can I leave?" She asked the doctor.

"I may release you in the morning, but you will be on bed rest for the next four days and you will need to take it easy. No more battles," Doctor Bennett lightly joked.

"And everything is alright with Seeley?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He just needed a few immune shots, but he is perfectly healthy! You will want to schedule monthly check-ups with a paediatrician," the doctor smiled and handed the witch another sleeping draught, to the witch's displeasure.

HeArT*hEaRt*HeArT Run Forest! Run! hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt (Has anyone watched that movie lately? I love the part where he moons the President LoL! Gotta love Forest Gump (^_^) )

After speaking with Kingsley, Harry had an M.E.P., Ministry Emergency Portkey, ready for him just hours after having Draco disconnect their call, and was running down the halls of St. Catherine's.

"Hermione Granger. I'm looking for Hermione Jean Granger. I don't know when she was admitted," he tried not to yell at the front desk receptionist.

"What is your name and relationship with the patient?" The receptionist asked lazily.

"Harry Potter. Brother," Harry said through gritted teeth at the dispassionate woman.

That got the the receptionist's attention, "Harry Potter? Let me page Doctor Bennett."

"Just give me her room number," Harry tried not to yell.

"Maternity Ward. Seventh floor room 710." Harry ran.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco sneered at Harry as he burst through the Maternity ward entrance doors.

"Hermione," he wheezed. Draco handed Harry water. "Thanks," Harry wheezed out.

"What do you care about her?" Draco lazily asked as he narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired wizard.

"You said she was in the hospital! Of course I care!" Harry grabbed the front of Draco's robes in his fists. "Where is Hermione?! Tell me if she's okay! Tell me she's not hurt! Tell me Malfoy!" Harry yelled in Draco's face, hot tears spilling out of the corner of his eyes.

"Calm down Potter!" Draco brushed Harry's fists off his robes and led him into Hermione and Seeley's assigned room.

"Breathe Potter. Granger's going to be fine. According to her, she didn't need a Healer...said there were people who needed it more than her," Draco explained while trying not to sneer him. He was clearly worried about Hermione after all, but it still irked him he hadn't asked after his son.

"What's that mean?" Harry asked.

"Mister Potter please excuse my son," Narcissa spoke up. "When Hermione showed up to deliver the news of V-v...the Dark Lord, Lucius figured something was wrong. Her colour was off, and she is clearly malnourished, so we contacted a doctor, Doctor Bennett, to check up on her and your son. She had extensive injuries, from broken ribs, internal bleeding, a concussion..." Narcissa paused, "Doctor Bennett said it was a miracle she survived her injuries this long."

"You are a jerk Potter!" Draco suddenly spit out. "What you did to Hermione and Seeley proves it!" Harry looked away, his face ridden with guilt.

"I know. She deserves an explanation and an apology, but I can't take him. He deserves someone better than me," Harry said softly to the window. "So is Seeley..."

"Yes," Narcissa said giving her son a disapproving look. "Seeley Nathaniel. She said it means 'Blessed Gift of God'." Harry fully turned away to face the window overlooking the hospital courtyard.

"'Mione and the baby are fine?" Harry asked quietly.

"The doctor confined her to four days of bed rest," Lucius said carefully, "and Seeley just needed a few shots. They suspect he was not born in a hospital, and did not have a doctor to check up on him once he was born."

Harry collapsed in a chair beside Hermione, "I should have known." Harry flinched, "Clearly Hermione is a better parent than me already. I couldn't even take care of him for a few hours...didn't even think of having a doctor check him. Hermione took him to a muggle doctor?"

Draco smirked, "Here they call Healers, Doctors." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Potter, she tried to hide her condition from everyone. We both know she's stubborn," Draco tried to comfort Harry awkwardly. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were finally able to study Harry's appearance. He looked as thin and frail as Hermione.

"Doctor Bennett said she will be sleeping for a few hours, why do you not go to the lunching room," Lucius suggested, but Harry just refused. Lucius and Narcissa decided that he needed to eat just as much as Hermione did, so they left to find him something nutritious to snack on.

"I shouldn't be here," Harry said to the window after Draco's parents left. "Like you said, I'm a jerk." He looked Draco straight in the eyes. "Don't tell 'Mione I came."

"Like _you_ said," Draco hissed blocking his path to the door, "She deserves an explanation and an apology Potter," Draco spat the words in his face. "She will get them, even if I have to stun you and keep you that way till she wakes up!" Harry flinched but nodded in understanding. Draco released his hold on Harry's robes, but stayed by the door to Hermione's room. "By the way," Draco smirked, "my father and Hermione are in love." Harry's head snapped around.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, then attempted to calm down. "Wait, you just said in love, not that they're in love with each other," Harry reasoned with himself.

"No," Draco chuckled, "They are completely taken with each other." He held back his laughter as Harry's face went from pink to red to purple.

"Your father's married! What is she thinking?!" Harry demanded to know. Draco couldn't hold back his laughter.

"No, again," Draco laughed, "Father and Mother are legally divorced." It looked as though Harry would bust a vein. "Calm down Potter, that can't be good for your health. Besides, Hermione's love life is not any of _your_ business."

"Hermione is my sister!" Harry hissed at the blond. "Of course it's my business!"

"So this is how you treat your sister and son?" A voice, husky with sleep, asked rhetorically from the hospital bed.

"Hermione!" Harry called rushing to her side. Hermione moved aside before he could hug her.

"Do not Hermione me, Harry Potter!" She hissed. Harry flinched.

"I'm sorry. I know I went about things the wrong way-"

"You think!" Hermione interrupted. "Just what is going on in that head of yours Harry James Potter!"

"I am sorry Hermione," He apologised again. "If you don't want him I-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Hermione hissed, holding Seeley tighter to her chest. She took a deep breath calming herself, and carefully laid the sleeping child next to her on the bed again.

Forty-eight minutes later Doctor Bennett walked in to check up on Hermione. "Ah, Mister Potter. Pleasure to meet you," they shook hands. "Miss Granger should be fine to leave tomorrow afternoon," he informed everyone. "I do not recommend travelling for three days after her release. Will she be staying with you Mister Malfoy?"

"We'll be staying in a hotel," Harry spoke up.

"We have enough room for Hermione and you, Mister Potter," Lucius said.

"I think it is best Miss Granger stay where there are plenty of people to keep an eye on her. Between the four of you, all know her stubbornness, and can tread around it," Doctor Bennett explained.

After a few minutes Harry sighed, "Thank you Mister Malfoy. We will pay you back for your kindness."

"No, if anything, we owe Hermione for her kindness. For helping us in our time of need. And thank you Mister Potter. I expected you to come here pointing a finger because I am an ex-Death Eater who is supposed to hate muggle-borns and all that nonsense," Lucius sighed. "I assure you Mister Potter, that is all in my past."

Harry looked defeated at his words. "I learned the hard way. Take Professor Snape for example. Which reminds me, Doctor Bennett, may we have use of a pensieve?"

"Yes, I'll have a nurse bring one in right away," the doctor complied before excusing himself to make rounds. A few quiet minutes later a nurse carried in a pensieve and set it on the bedside table.

"I know Severus Snape was close to your family," Harry explained taking out a phial from his robes. "I think he would like for you all to see this," he said while pouring Professor Snape's last tears into the pensieve and motioning for them to look into it. Almost an hour later, they came out of his memories...none of them had dry eyes.

"Where is he buried?" Lucius asked after a few minutes of composing himself.

"We've buried him next to Professor Dumbledore, under the Astronomy Tower," Harry answered softly while replacing the tears into the phial. "I believe this should belong to the Malfoy Family, as you were the closest to Severus Snape," Harry said handing over the last tears of Severus Snape, feeling as though the Potions Master could finally rest in peace.

"Thank you," Lucius said gratefully, and cast a preserving charm over the contents of the phial. Narcissa crossed the room and laid a kiss on Harry's cheek, causing him to blush. "Thank you Harry Potter," she said squeezing his hand.

"Uh, y-you're very welcome Mrs. Malfoy," Harry stuttered as he tried not to blush more.

"Miss Black, but please, call me Cissa," she smiled

Harry was equally startled by Draco putting forth his hand, "Thank you very much for giving us something precious of my Godfather," he said quietly as Harry accepted his hand.

"I knew you would figure out the right thing to do Harry," Hermione smiled at her best friend.

"Hermione," Harry said softly as he left his chair and pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Harry!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Oh! Merlin! I'm so sorry 'Mione!" Harry began apologising profusely.

"Harry...Harry! I'm fine, really I promise! I'm just a tad sore, that's all," Hermione tried to stop his incessant apologies.

"Merlin Hermione! Don't give me that after how you've ended up here! Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?! Believe it or not I do care about you! You're the sister I never had the only family I have, and to find out I could have lost you! Again! Just days after we've defeated Voldemort! Do you know what havoc you've created back home?! I wouldn't be surprised if Rita Skeeter came flying through that door trying to get a scoop on you for the Daily Prophet!" Harry's chastising gradually became louder.

"Mister Potter, I believe you are disturbing Seeley's rest," Lucius drawled as Narcissa cradled the wailing infant.

"Cheese and crackers, she's going to drive me nuts!" Harry sat down and muttered to no one in particular.

"I could say the same for you Harry Potter! Look at this right here! It's a white hair Harry, a white hair! That is from all the stress you have caused me! I would say you going nuts would be compensation enough for the white hair you have given me!" Hermione raised her voice louder than Harry's, practically screaming at him.

Harry just sat there looking gobbsmacked for a few moments, then chuckled which turned into laughing, and more laughing, and soon everyone was laughing...except Hermione. After a minute of processing the situation she couldn't help but join in the laughter, which turned out to be rather painful for her. That sobered everyone up.

"Laughter is the best medicine, you know," the doctor smiled as he entered. "Here you are Miss Granger, you do need this for the pain after all that joyous raucous. Get some rest. And while a good dose of laughter is good for Miss Granger's recovery, might I recommend it in small doses?" He chuckled leaving the room.

"Oh bugger," Hermione said before falling asleep, yet again.

Harry chuckled, "She really hates those potions. Someone should inform the doctor he _will_ get a three and a half metre letter detailing what and why alternative natural potions are better, which plants are better alternatives then the current mandrake root, and how to precisely slice, not cut the moon flower petals."

Draco smirked, "So you slice the petals, not cut them?"

"Yes," Harry replied absent-mindedly. "The best way to slice is to sharpen your blade the muggle way, magic is just too...Oh Merlin, I'm sounding just like 'Mione!" His head fell into his hands. Draco and Lucius chuckled.

* * *

_Ever had two songs stuck in your head? It's horrible...just horrible. Do not ever let that happen to you whilst attempting to watch a good movie (Forest Gump). Those sorts of things just do not go well when also practising the violin...hmm...now that sounds odd now that I think about it...Multi-tasking just did not work out for me (^_^') )_

_What?! Hermione and Lucius are in love?!...yes, that did come out of nowhere...or did it? My brain is actually on overload so please pardon me lol._


	5. Chapter 5

Special Delivery

* * *

_Have you ever been laughed at because you attempted to buy Harry Potter stock with fifty cents? Don't do it unless you want the stock manager to fall off his chair laughing. Sadly I can't even manage to buy a little bit of rights to the Harry Potter world so I still own nothing (;_;)_

_On another note...Harry and Draco wanted Hermione to be cool _and_ smart so they made me make her special...don't worry though...Hermione pays Harry back at breakfast (^_^) -Yes that is a wide smile..._

_Oh dear...**Please heed the M warning** too. Hermione's tongue loosens some in this chapter...bad Hermione! Though we all know Lucius will agree with his witch anyway :p_

* * *

_Draco smirked, "So you slice the petals, not cut them?"_

"_Yes," Harry replied absent-mindedly. "The best way to slice is to sharpen your blade the muggle way, magic is just too...Oh Merlin, I'm sounding just like 'Mione!" His head fell into his hands. Draco and Lucius chuckled._

* * *

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe She's a What Now?! lOvE*LoVe*lOvE

Entertainment in the Malfoy's safe house was never lacking with Harry and Hermione. Hermione had just been released from the hospital, and put on _five_ days bed rest. Harry took this time to argue the point that Hermione should not be travelling alone while searching for her parents in Australia. He had every right to be worried, but ultimately it was Hermione's decision whether to include him in her travels or not.

"No Harry! As I have explained before, I have to do this on my own!" An exasperated curly haired witch tried not to shout.

"'Mione I can't let you do this on your own, not after what happened!" Harry argued.

"Harry," Hermione was getting a headache, "the war is over, no one is going to jump out and stun me out of nowhere, There are no stray curses or hexes that I will have to be ducking, rolling, or even jumping over obstacles!"

"Yes 'Mione, but there are gangs! Those thugs have guns, knives, anything they hold becomes a weapon to them even a bloody lead pencil!"

"Harry, you act as if I plan on running through the bloody streets in the dead of night yelling 'Here I am! Come kill me! Voldemort didn't get me, maybe you can!' I am not that bloody stupid Harry!" Draco chuckled, while Lucius hid a smirk behind a book, and Narcissa coughed into her hand to keep from laughing.

Harry knew Hermione was getting upset when she started using 'bloody' and the words would get worse from there the more upset she got.

"Hermione please? It doesn't even have to be me that goes, maybe Draco wants to see Australia. Do you want to see Australia Draco?" Harry tried to get someone on his side.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled, startling all occupants of the room, "YOU FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLES, YOU PICKED THIS ONE, AND I INTEND TO FINISH IT! I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN RIGHT NOW! Fuck. Off." Hermione hissed in a dead whisper, her wand whipped out of thin air and directed right in Harry's face.

Harry gulped. He'd never gotten Hermione this mad, never. It was best to back away now while she still hadn't hexed his to bits to pieces.

"Yes ma'am," Harry whispered backing away slowly, and when he was far away enough, he turned tail and ran.

"Hermione-," Lucius began, but was cut short, as Hermione's wand was now aimed directly at him.

"I suggest you run Mister Malfoy!" Harry called from the furthest part of the entry hall, but kept Hermione in view. Lucius frowned and snatched her wand right out of her hand. Big Mistake Number One.

"Oh no!" Harry whispered, eyes comically wide. "What have you done?! Mister Malfoy follow my directions. Lay her wand down very slowly.

"_Never_ take your eyes off her own, _do not_ look away, don't _even_ blink. Then back away slowly showing her you are not a threat," Harry instructed.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Really Mister Po-Hmph!" Hermione dropped Lucius Malfoy in the smoothest most graceful sweep of her leg anyone in the room had ever seen...well except Harry.

"RUN CISSA, DRACO RUN!" Harry shouted already making his way towards the nearest exit. Narcissa backed away slowly making her way towards the edges of the room till she reached the exit then promptly made her swift escape. Draco was not so lucky. While his mother took the advice to back away slowly and never let your eyes leave her, Draco sprinted straight for the exit.

The Second Big Mistake. Hermione leapt to the sofa, used the momentum to fly gracefully across the room, and brought Draco down with a simple twist of her body that flipped him once before he hit the ground with an audible thud and "Omph! Merlin!"

"HARRY FUCKING POTTER, YOU GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I FUCKING AVADA YOUR BALLS OFF!" And then the blessings of all blessings...Hermione collapsed.

Doctor Bennett had a lot of work that day, repairing pulled and strained back muscles, and delivering a dreamless sleep potion. All inhabitants of the Malfoy safe house insisted she really needed that potion, so the unwilling doctor complied. After all they knew what caused Hermione to collapse.

He warned them that she needed rest, the poor stubborn girl probably tried to do everything herself and let everyone know she was all right. The doctor sighed. Some people just never learned. Never learn indeed.

"Mister Potter," Lucius called Harry into the drawing room. Poor Harry. He fell for the trap. As soon as he entered the drawing room Lucius magically locked the doors and Harry found himself fixed with an ice-cold, spine shivering glare of not one, but two Malfoys, and a Black. Harry was promptly backed into a corner of the parlour room with no hope for escape, but hope for the mercy of the Malfoys and Black.

"Mister Potter, I highly advise you to _NEVER_ push Hermione Granger. Like. That. Again. Your life just may depend on it, and I do not mean me threatening your life," Lucius gave a cold heartless chuckle, "I mean that of our _dear_ Hermione following through on her threat to...What was it again?...Oh yes...to Avada your balls off. Never. Do. That. Again. With any one of us in the room except yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Lucius finished, his voice drowning Harry in ice cold water, making him shiver at the Arctic temperatures.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy," Harry shuddered. "But in my defence, I did warn you sir."

"Yes, you did Mister Potter, but I do hope you take my advise to heart," Lucius gave his cold chuckle. Harry could see then how Lucius Malfoy was the right hand man of Voldemort. Then again Hermione could easily rival Lucius Malfoy. She sure did have the moves, intelligence, and wand skill. Lucius unlocked the door and they let Harry go.

"Before I forget Mister Potter," Harry paused at the sound of Lucius's voice before exiting the drawing room. "Where did Hermione learn how to move like that?"

Harry nervously chuckled, "She...uh...since she was five she has been...uh...she'sablackbeltinkarate." Harry blurted out and ran. Poor Harry. Where had his Gryffindor courage gone?

Lucius figured out his last sentence in all of two seconds. "POTTER!" He bellowed. Narcissa swore you could hear his voice echoing through the mountains. She just prayed he didn't wake Hermione from her dreamless sleep.

"Father! Don't wake Granger!" Draco hissed. Narcissa couldn't have said it better herself as she made her way to the nursery to soothe the wailing baby Seeley.

Hermione did in fact wake up. Though it was not on account of Lucius's bellow that happened to wake the local wolves up near the base of the mountains. No, it was on account that the dreamless sleep potion had worn off. Oh how she was ashamed when she remembered the events of her first day back from the hospital.

The Malfoy men and Narcissa did not deserve to see her at her worst, especially after doing everything they could to help her become accustomed to motherhood. She would have to apologise. First things first...she would make Narcissa her own special blend of tea. This required a short trip outside.

Crisp mountain air would do her good she decided, so she grabbed her wand and transfigured a blouse into a comfy thick jumper to keep the biting cold away. Luckily, winter was giving way to spring, and she felt certain she could find all the ingredients for Narcissa's special bled of tea.

Lucius was sleeping rather soundly in the drawing room with a fairly good book in his lap when Hermione made her secret trip through the house, and out into the Idahonian landscape beyond the front doors of the colonial style home. The soft echo of the front door softly closing and echoing through the dead silence still did not awaken his blissful slumber.

HeArt*hEaRt*HeArT Dancing with Mister Wolf's Pack hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt

Fresh ginger root! She finally found it. It was about two hours till sunrise, Hermione figured the best way to apologise to the Malfoy men was to spoil them with a generous variety of breakfast dishes. It had been forever since she had pancakes, they would probably love her french toast, some scones, and *biscuits with white gravy, bacon, sausage links, crepes, omelettes, eggs, Narcissa would like fruits, so a fruit platter.

It was not till Hermione twisted the knob of the front door, that she heard the low growl. Hermione sighed, at least safety was right in front of her, right on the other side of this door. The growl became more menacing. She knew she had to act fast.

She could just slip through the door. She couldn't throw it open, it would leave too much of an opening for the beast to slip through. By the way what kind of animal was growling? Hermione slowly turned to face a pack of nine muggle wolves.

After a few short hours of soundless sleep, what finally woke Lucius up was the dull thud of a fairly good book that had fallen from his lap. He searched his person for his wand to avoid bending his slightly sore, but healing, back muscles. Ah, yes. He set his wand down on the table in the entry hall. Picking up the book the manual way could not be avoided.

Just before allowing sleep to overcome him again he heard it. The growling of a beast ready to attack. Lucius made his way to the entry hall just as Hermione flung the door open just enough to slide inside unharmed, but not close it fast enough for the leader of the wolf pack to wiggle his front paws and head in the open doorway taking the wizard completely by surprise. Hermione was just full of surprises, not to mention that danger followed her wherever she went.

Perhaps Potter had a viable argument in not wanting Hermione to seek out her parents on her own. 'Well, enough thinking Lucius. Hermione needs your help right now', he internally sighed. At least it was a non-magical animal. Those were easier to stun.

He picked up his wand from the table and cast a stunner at the wolf in all its snarling glory, surprising and alerting Hermione to his presence. Finally she was able to whip out her own wand, move the stunned animal out of the way, and was able to secure door. She slumped against it completely tired from the adrenaline rush.

"Hermione!" Lucius rushed to her side. "What where you thinking going out this time of night?!" He hissed at her, and took her in his arms holding her tight.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise everyone," Hermione managed to pout.

"Well you sure as hell surprised me!" Lucius managed not to shout. He pulled Hermione to her feet and half dragged her to the drawing room. "What were you thinking Witch?!" Lucius hissed in a whispered shout while rocking Hermione like a child, though more for his nerves than hers.

Hermione looked up into Lucius's steely grey eyes, "Just that I wanted do something for you, Narcissa, and Draco. To ask for your forgiveness for letting Harry get the better of me, and showing you all my worst. For physically hurting you." Lucius looked back into those warm honeyed eyes and felt his heart completely melt for this witch.

"Oh, Hermione," his breath hitched. Hermione ran her hand through his hair lightly scratching his scalp, and slowly pulled him down to brush her lips against his, and finally press their lips together for a chaste kiss.

"Lucius," Hermione gently pushed him down into the chaise. She pulled a potion out of her beaded bag, "Lucius, I want you to take just a small sip of this," Hermione instructed. Lucius raised an eyebrow, but complied.

"Oh you sly Slytherin," Lucius mumbled while trying to fight off the effects of the dreamless sleep.

"Lucius?"

"Hmm, Yes?"

"Just so you know, you are the only one I have ever been with," Hermione whispered, her lips brushing against his ear. And that was how Hermione sent him into the happiest dreamless sleep with a smile on his face. She took a Pepper Up potion, and got to work on her 'Please forgive me' breakfast, and figuring a perfect blend for Narcissa's new special tea blend.

Two hours later found Lucius waking up to the most delightful smells of breakfast to tickle his nose in forever. He made his way down the hall to find Hermione, head resting on her arms. He gathered her into his arms and whispered, "You naughty witch!"

"So you do remember," Hermione smiled with her eyes closed. "Go on eat breakfast before it gets cold. I did not work this hard for that to happen," Hermione smiled and looked into his eyes.

"You are supposed to be on bed rest!" His brows furrowed as he became more worried.

"Don't worry," Hermione kissed him. "I will be just fine."

"I should not indulge you. I should forbid everyone from eating this breakfast!" Lucius exclaimed.

"You wouldn't!" Hermione became alarmed. Lucius picked up Hermione's letter and read.

"Hmm, a 'forgive me' breakfast...I will allow this. Just this once. Only because you feel you have done something wrong. But you have been hurt Hermione, you need to understand that. We are all worried about you, and want you to fully recover. Doctor Bennett put you on full bed rest and that is where you will stay until you are relieved. Am I clear?" Lucius spoke sternly.

Hermione looked past his cool exterior into his cool grey eyes. He was truly concerned. "Yes Lucius." Hermione leaned over him and laid a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you very much."

"Thank you very much for a delightful breakfast spread," he smiled truly. Draco walked into the kitchen and looked like a kid on Christmas morning when he spied all the breakfast dishes Hermione could think of making. Then he saw and read the note from her.

"Thank you very much Granger. I'll forgive you if you show me a few of those moves you know," Draco smirked.

"I can definitely show you a few," Hermione grinned evilly.

"I'd run now if you can Malfoy," Harry said entering the kitchen. Hermione uncovered a plate for Harry with eggs, bacon, and a *biscuit.

"This is for you Harry," She slapped his hand away from the other dishes.

Harry pouted, "Why?" The Malfoy men looked on, knowing they would be getting their daily amusement.

"Because Harry. While it is not completely your fault for setting off my temper, you still share most of the fault. Therefore, I made this plate for you asking your forgiveness, but only this plate. If you are still hungry after I advise you to make your own breakfast, as this spread," Hermione motioned to the other breakfast dishes she made, "is for the true victims who did not deserve to witness my temper."

By then Narcissa had taken her seat at the breakfast table and was eyeing the fruits, but all eyes seemed to be on Harry to see his reaction to not being allowed to eat anything else besides what was on his plate. As soon as Hermione's back was turned at the stove, Harry reached for a sausage link. All were surprised when he suddenly pulled back and smacked himself across the face!

"Oh, and Harry," Hermione gave her evil grin as the others failed horribly at hiding their mirth at Harry's misfortune. "The other dishes are charmed to do that too. Thought you might like that warning." All at the table couldn't help but continue to laugh at poor Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry pouted looking hurt.

"Oh all right Harry. Here is one link and a tip," Hermione gave him a twisted smile. "There is one other dish at this table you are allowed to touch."

"Really?" Harry's face lit up, "Which one 'Mione?"

"I believe you will have to figure that one out for yourself Harry Potter," Hermione gave her evil grin. Harry's face fell a little, but was still lit up at the idea of being able to eat another of Hermione's dishes.

"This food is amazing Granger!" Draco kept piling food onto his plate.

"I'll bet it is," Harry grumbled.

"Mmm, this is better than the house elves' cooking," Lucius smiled as he scooped more of his favourite dishes, and some new favourites, onto his plate.

"You are absolutely right!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Where did you learn to cook like this Hermione?"

"François LeRose," Harry mumbled, then his eyes lit up.

"No!" Narcissa's eyes went wide. Draco and Lucius were surprised at her reaction and wondered who this François person was.

"Every summer for a month since she was 10 with the famous French chef, and she spent her whole summer completing a home schooling program just to have a muggle graduation certificate. You're looking at a witch who was accepted to Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard and Princeton here in the States, but turned them all down. They still crawl on their knees begging to have her enrolled. They're convinced she can be the next Prime Minister!" Harry bragged hoping to win brownie points with Hermione. Everyone at the table was speechless.

"Harry! That was not polite, and it is rude to brag," Hermione chastised. "And this is me you are talking about, you know I do not like information like that being spread around. No offence," Hermione said to everyone else, "I know you all don't spread gossip, but Harry, I thought better of you!"

"I'm really sorry Hermione," Harry blushed.

Hermione kissed his cheek, "Sometimes you really do let your stomach do all the talking Harry. I am sorry for being cruel with the food, but really, you should have known better."

"What's your punishment Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned, "I have been confined to my room for the remainder Doctor Bennett's orders." She pouted, and served everyone a bit of her newly blended special tea.

"Mmm, Hermione! This tea is absolutely marvellous!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Do you really like?" Hermione asked, and blushed because she just finished chastising Harry for the same thing.

Narcissa smiled, "Yes, it really is the best I have ever tasted. I think this beats your other blend."  
Hermione handed Narcissa her note. Narcissa sniffled and threw her arms around Hermione after reading it, "Thank you so much Hermione, it really is the best and most thoughtful gift I have ever been given."

Hermione placed a lovely tin engraved with roses next to Narcissa's plate. "I wrote down how I blended, and brewed as best I could. It's yours now."

"Thank you so much, again Hermione," Narcissa sniffled.

_**Smack!**_

"Ugh! Hermione!" Harry complained as he rubbed his red cheek. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Hermione, I believe it is time to we follow through with your punishment," Lucius smirked.

"Just a few more minutes," Hermione tried not to pout.

"You look very tired Hermione, the doctor's orders are bed rest." Hermione let her pout show at those words.

Harry adopted Hermione's evil grin, "Mister Malfoy, I believe you should know Hermione is in possession of my Invisibility cloak."

"Harry!" Hermione dived to smack him, but succeeded in knocking them both to the floor.

"Ow 'Mione!" Harry rubbed his shoulder. "'Mione?" Harry was looking across the floor at a very pale Hermione.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I should not have dived at you," Hermione rasped as tried to pick herself up, but couldn't.

"She needs the Healer," Harry tried not to look worried. Everyone was up from the table in a flash.

"Draco call Doctor Bennett," Narcissa ordered. "Lucius, Harry carry Hermione carefully upstairs. I'll pull down the sheets." Narcissa was gone in a flash. Leaving Lucius and Harry to carry Hermione. She was light enough for one of them to carry up the stairs, too bad they didn't figure that out till she was safely tucked away in bed.

* * *

_Poor Harry lol...but he wanted Hermione to be cool and Hermione refused so Harry made me sneak that karate bit in there ;-) We all know now how she retaliated hee hee hee...Oh! The dish that Hermione allowed Harry to touch without smacking himself was Narcissa's fruit platter (^.^)_

_*American biscuits and British biscuits are __**not**__ the same. What Americans call cookies, British call biscuits...biscuits and gravy is a Southern dish in the U.S as far as I know, but the biscuits can be eaten without gravy and spread with butter instead, or butter and jelly/jam._


	6. Chapter 6

Special Delivery

* * *

_Does anyone happen to know Ms. Rowling's personal number? Perhaps I can convince her, with my terrible skills of persuasion, that I should have at least some rights to her great imagination! Still, I repeat that I sadly do not own her Harry Potter characters (;_;)_

_Anyway...on to Hermione and Lucius's tale...they don't want to hear about anything else besides themselves...gosh they're being so conceited right now...Oh! And I also do Not own When You Wish Upon a Star...I forgot who owns it, silly me.._

* * *

"_She needs the Healer," Harry tried not to look worried. Everyone was up from the table in a flash._

"_Draco call Doctor Bennett," Narcissa ordered. "Lucius, Harry carry Hermione carefully upstairs. I'll pull down the sheets." Narcissa was gone in a flash. Leaving Lucius and Harry to carry Hermione. She was light enough for one of them to carry up the stairs, too bad they didn't figure that out till she was safely tucked away in bed._

* * *

lOvE*LoVe*lOvE Is There a Doctor in the House?! LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"Miss Granger you are the most difficult patient I have ever come across! If I have to come back here one more time, for any reason other than your daily check up, I will use a sticking charm to confine you to your bed!" Doctor Bennett gave Hermione his most stern look and tone of voice. Unfortunately he may have to end up looking up some very difficult sticking charms very soon. "Miss Granger will have to stay confined to her bed for an additional two days." Doctor Bennett informed the room.

"We should set him up with Madame Pomfrey," Harry muttered under his breath. Draco heard him- and smirked.

"Thank you Doctor, for taking time out of your busy schedule to help Hermione," Lucius said.

"You are welcome...and please do not hesitate to call when you find Miss Granger is not following orders," the doctor glared at Hermione as he left thru the floo.

"Yes, we should," Draco agreed with Harry.

Lucius set his face to hide his evil grin, "That would not be a very good idea, you two."

"Why?" Harry and Draco asked. Lucius had to work extra hard to hide his grin.

"You would not want them swapping tips now would you?" Lucius asked before he walked out to truly let his grin show. Harry grinned.

"Your funeral Potter," Draco smirked.

"You know what some circles call me...The Boy Who Just Won't Die...I'll gamble."

Draco chuckled. This was going to be great!...Or so they both thought.

HeArT*hEaRt*HeArT We'll Do It For Love, Love, Love hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt

"She really left?" Hermione asked. "I wish we could have spent more time together."

"Cissa had to get back to set her affairs in order, and settle her estate," Lucius explained.

"I'll be leaving soon too you know, I have to find my parents," Hermione looked forward to finally being able to leave bed.

"Hermione..." Lucius hesitated. "Hermione, I hadn't any communication with you for over a year. I do not want you to leave my side again," he tried to explain with very little words.

"I will be back, it's just a short trip. I will probably find them by the third day I am there," Hermione smiled.

"No, Hermione," Lucius looked into her eyes. "Please, let me come along with you?" He pleaded with his eyes. Hermione could feel her resolve crumbling.

"Lucius..." She tried to explain. She closed her eyes, but his pleading grey eyes were burned there. Finally she opened her eyes, "Thank you Lucius. Yes, you can come along."

Lucius smiled his most charming smile meant only for Hermione, "Thank you love," He said before he kissed her. "You are too tempting in this bed witch," Lucius breathed.

"What do you want to do Lucius?" Hermione purred in his ear.

"We can't," Lucius tried to tone it down.

"I'm in bed, resting. Relaxing is a part of resting, is it not? Help me relax Lucius," Hermione whispered with her lips brushing against his ear.

Lucius growled, "You'll be my undoing witch."

"Then undo me first," Hermione whispered softly in his ear.

Lucius wandlessly undressed the both of them. "What do you want?"

Hermione blushed, "You," she whispered, making Lucius growl once more.

"Then you shall have me."

Hermione pulled his upper half down to her and held him, breathing in his scent of spice and chocolate, and looked straight into his steely grey eyes. "I love you Lucius Malfoy," she whispered.

Lucius's eyes widened, "Truly?" He whispered.

Hermione smiled softly, "Truly."

Lucius's lips crashed upon hers, his white-blond hair mixing with her curly wheat brown. "I love you too," he whispered.

hEaRt

"That is love Potter," Draco whispered. Harry and himself quickly shut the door as they tried not to blush. Harry rolled his eyes and walked away wondering if he should stop the event that was about to happen.

lOvE*LoVe*lOvE Baby Seeley In All His Wonderful Glory LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Harry and Draco were panicking.

"He won't be quiet!" Draco started panicking while rocking a crying Seeley back and forth in an arm chair in the private upstairs drawing room.

"I don't know what to do! Why do you think I chose Hermione to raise him?!" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you're a bastard," Draco answered sarcastically but seriously. "Maybe he needs a nappy change?" Draco suggested before Harry could reply to his comment. Harry looked at him.

"I think I'll go for a walk," he said hurriedly.

"Chicken," Draco drawled.

"Then you change his nappy, as you are the one who suggested it!" Harry hissed.

"What is going on here?!" Lucius Malfoy demanded. "All this racket is going to wake Hermione!"

"You should change his nappy!" Harry childishly pointed at Lucius. Draco gladly placed Seeley in Lucius's arms.

"Pardon me, but what is wrong with one of you changing him?" Lucius asked, hoping to talk his way out of this predicament.

"I have never had a baby," Draco pointed out. "Therefore I have no experience changing a nappy, and seeing as you are the only person in this room who has actually had a baby before, you are the best candidate," Draco smirked at his father. Lucius's pale cheeks turned a light pink.

"I have never changed a nappy before," he admitted foolishly. "The house elves or Cissa have always taken care of that," he stated almost proudly. Draco and Harry chuckled behind their palms at the elder Malfoy. "Speaking of house elves-"

"Do not even think about it!" Hermione exclaimed, entering the sitting room.

"But surely-"

"No!" Hermione interrupted Lucius. "Every interaction with Seeley will be with humans," she ordered the three men. "That includes changing nappies, feeding, putting him to sleep, dressing him. The _only_ time we will require the assistance of a house elf is when a baby-sitter is needed and a human is not available," Hermione laid out the rules while transfiguring a changing table and laying Seeley on it.

"The elves are not going to be happy with that," Draco whispered to Lucius and Harry. They silently agreed.

"Who removed Seeley from the nursery?" Hermione asked the wizards.

"I did," Draco said. "He was awake, and starting to complain," he explained.

"Then you will be the first to learn," Hermione said pulling Draco over to the changing table.

"P-pardon?" Draco squeaked. Lucius and Harry looked relieved. Hermione ignored him and proceed to instruct him as he changed Seeley's nappy.

"How did you learn this? You knew next to nothing just days ago," Draco complained as he powdered Seeley's bottom. "What the?!" Draco yelled and tried blocked the stream of yellow liquid as it splashed him. Hermione quickly pinned up Seeley's nappy while Lucius laughed at his son and Harry snickered behind his hand.

"You took too long," Hermione explained. "He was cold. You have to change him faster next time."

"Next time?!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"You!" She pointed at Lucius. "You will change his next nappy for laughing at Draco." Draco smirked triumphantly at his father. "And don't think I didn't catch you snickering Harry, you are after Lucius!"

HeArT*hEaRt An Hour Later hEaRt*HeArT

Lucius sighed in relief, and congratulated himself that Seeley did not pee on him for taking too long to change his nappy, and he covered every inch of his bottom in baby powder so he would not get a rash.

"You put his nappy on backwards," Hermione informed him. Harry and Draco hid their smirks. "Fix it," Hermione ordered. Lucius fought with himself not to growl at her, and promptly fixed Seeley's nappy.

"He's soiled another nappy," Lucius smiled triumphantly and pushed Harry forward. "Harry's turn!" He exclaimed all too happily.

HeArT

"Why won't this powder come out?!" Harry asked the inanimate bottle, banging it against the changing table.

"Harry," Hermione warned backing away.

"What?!" He demanded, involuntarily squeezing the bottle of powder and instantly covering himself in white talc. Seeley chose that moment to show how cold he was all over Harry. "Bloody hell!" He yelled. Hermione couldn't help it...she laughed along with Lucius and Draco.

hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt Let's Take A Little Walk, Out On The Town HeArT*hEaRt*HeArT

"Lucius, I need to travel," Hermione sighed. This was not going to go over well.

"You are confined to bed rest, and are not allowed to travel," Lucius drawled.

"Then you and Draco hop in bed and we will turn it into a portkey," Hermione tried not to snap. She was getting a headache. "Owl Doctor Bennett Harry. Tell him it is an extremely important matter, I need to return home, I can and will turn my bed into a portkey if that is what it takes. Now Harry!" Hermione was getting impatient.

"Be careful Mister Malfoy, she's getting snappish which means she has a headache and a short temper right now," Harry whispered.

"I can hear you. I'm right here, and I can assure you I am not deaf Harry!" Hermione snapped at him. Harry left a trail of dust as he ran from the room and decided to wait downstairs for the doctor to reply. Draco smirked at his exit.

At baby Seeley's wail, Hermione absent-mindedly started rubbing soft circles around his belly and humming. After a few minutes Lucius chanced a question, "What is that you are humming? I don't believe I have heard it." Hermione smiled and started singing:

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are _

_Anything your heart desires _

_Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do..._

Lucius and Draco silently sighed as they laid on Hermione's bed and listened to her soft sweet voice sing.

"That was lovely, you have a beautiful voice," Lucius whispered when she finished singing the song.

"I know you're there Harry," Hermione called softly, startling the three men. Harry had been listening outside the doorway to Hermione's room.

"Hermione...you can do this way better than I ever can," he looked ashamed.

"Just give me one good reason why you wanted me to be his mother Harry," Hermione said softly. Harry knew he had to appeal to her logical side.

"I have no natural feel for this like you do," Harry tried not to cringe when he said that.

"You realize I could blow that statement all out of proportion, don't you?"

"Yes, but you also know I don't mean it the way it sounded."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry, you have to realize...you are not your Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon. You won't make your son sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of his life, you won't make him your personal slave, or follow in your cousin Dudley's footsteps and go 'Harry Hunting' and proceed to use him as your personal punching bag. You know better Harry, I know you know better."

"Hermione," Harry crawled into her bed and cried, completely forgetting about Lucius and Draco. Hermione began to hum again rub comforting circles into Harry's back while the grown man cried. After a few minutes, when Harry calmed, Hermione asked her next question.

"Give me one solid reason why you should not do this Harry."

"Because right now...what he needs more than anything is a mother...not just any woman off the street, but a mother who will love him whether he is hers or not."

Hermione smiled, "Spoken like a true parent Harry. You just have one problem."

"What is that?"

"What about when he needs a father?"

"When he starts asking for me I will do my best to love him like a father should."

"You do know you can't pretend to love, don't you? If you just plan to make believe later then I do not want any part in your scheme."

"I promise you as his mother and Seeley as my son, with my heart, Hermione, that I will do my best to truly love him as a father." As soon as Harry finished speaking those words a golden glow passed through him. "What was that?" Harry asked.

"You just made a life binding promise to your son and Hermione that you would do your best to truly love your son as a father," Lucius waved his wand over the sleeping baby and his birth certificate floated in mid-air. "In your words you have officially made Hermione his mother so she is now recorded as such." Hermione snatched the_ Birth Certificate_ out of the air before the wizards could read it.

_Birth Certificate_

_of_

_Seeley Nataniel Bellamont-Potter_

_Son of_

_Harry James Potter and_

_Hermione Clarise Bellamont_

"Can I be his Godfather?" Draco smirked.

"Sure Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically. The birth certificate glowed blue. Draco Malfoy was now listed as baby Seeley's Godfather. Harry looked gobbsmacked at the glowing parchment Hermione was holding out of everyone's view.

"I suggest you be more careful with your words Harry," Hermione said. "Did you really want to be his Godfather?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco looked at the baby and carefully cradled him.

"Wow," Draco looked at everyone, and back at the delicate bundle in his arms, "I'm a Godfather!" He smiled. Lucius made the birth certificate disappear before Harry could say anything else.

"I think I'm going to need a few books on parenting," Hermione remarked thoughtfully while gently rocking her son. She was already used to having him in her arms. "I don't know how the wizarding world does this," she said softly but I do know a little about how muggles raise children. Unfortunately, we don't have any more baby powder on hand, or baby wipes for that matter. I can transfigure a nappy," Hermione mused, and while transfiguring a tea towel into a nappy and changing out Seeley's soiled one for the clean. "I need to go to the grocery store."

Lucius sighed, "Draco can stay here with Seeley, and I will take you to a muggle store."

Hermione changed, and met Lucius outside, "Lucius? Does this..." Hermione couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

"Hermione, if you are asking what I think you are asking then this is my answer." Lucius pulled Hermione close, and kissed her, making the kiss deeper every second. Hermione moaned into his mouth. Lucius wanted to be closer to her, but their bodies were already moulded together. "I do not plan on ever letting you go love. Ever!" He growled softly.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe I Love Shopping!...Especially for books ;-) lOvE*LoVe*lOvE

Lucius looked around at the shelves and tables of books, noticing how everything was more organised then Flourish and Blotts. "Why did we need to come here?" He frowned, looking at all the women batting their eyelashes his way. He placed his arm around Hermione's waist to discourage any more of the obvious flirtations.

"I need to buy baby books. It would be nice to research what stages Seeley will go through as he grows. It would be useful to learn what to do and what not to do," Hermione said while looking over tittles of baby books.

The books _What to expect When you're expecting_, _What to Expect the First year_, _What to Expect the Second Year_, and _What to Expect the Toddler Years_ caught her attention. "You can go look over in the literature section, if you are bored," Hermione pointed out said section of the book store. Lucius looked around at the few women still trying to get his attention.

"I would rather be here with you," he said pulling Hermione into a kiss. "Besides, I have to get you home. The doctor said you must rest, and I will not continue to go against his orders," Lucius said sternly. "I have already made concessions for the breakfast and this outing," he sighed at his weakness in giving this witch whatever she asked for.

"Hmm, well after this I have to buy a few essentials for Seeley. Then I will rest," Hermione said, oblivious to the jealous glares of the women around her.

"We can just order everything he needs, I will owl for catalogues," Lucius said dismissively.

"No," Hermione said. "I want to buy everything _personally_ in _person_ at a store, not through catalogues."

Lucius fixed Hermione with an impassive mask on his face, "You need rest," he drawled. "Order what he needs through catalogues."

Hermione looked straight back at Lucius with a stern mask, "No." Then her facial features and voice softened. "It has more sentimental meaning, to buy everything he needs personally Lucius." Lucius's face softened in understanding. He pulled Hermione into an embrace and sighed.

"Stubborn woman!" He exclaimed. "Fine, but the moment you even look exhausted, I'm taking you home!" He said, fixing her with a stern gaze of his own.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Lucius, "Fine!"

hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt I'm Freaking Out! Where am I Now? HeArT*hEaRt*HeArT

Hermione wandered through racks, and shelves of baby clothes, little socks, bibs, toys, bottles, bathroom essentials, at Babies R Us and wondered if there were a store of this magnitude back home. Lucius stuck close to Hermione in this store. There were pregnant ladies _everywhere_!

If there was one thing he was afraid of, other than the Dark Lord, it was a pregnant woman...or women in this case. So he busied himself looking at the 'onesies'...odd name for the one-piece suits. Hermione noticed Lucius looking thoughtfully at a soft pink coloured 'onesie' that read _Daddy's Little Princess w_ith a diamond tiara.

"Did you ever want a little girl?" Hermione asked Lucius carefully.

Lucius smiled, "Actually I still do." He pulled Hermione into an embrace and ground his hips against hers making her gasp.

"Get a room!" A woman glared.

Lucius fixed her with a cold mask. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, his voice dripping with ice. The poor woman scampered away. Hermione giggled.

"We are in public," she smiled. Lucius kissed her forehead.

"Be that as it may, she should still mind her own business. I need to get you home now Love, All this exercise is starting to take it's tow on your _precious_ body," Lucius smirked and laid a kiss on Hermione's lips.

* * *

_Oopsy..did I make a mistake on Seeley's birth certificate?_

_Only one chapter left to this _short_ tale, but honestly, Hermione and Lucius will not shut up! They're still talking in my head! (Okay, now that just sounds like I need a little help from some men in white coats...hopefully they're hot men in white coats (~.-) )_


	7. Chapter 7

Special Delivery

* * *

_Do you think it a good idea if I camped out at the Publishing house to ask for special rights to Harry Potter? If so let me know and I will not do it any way (~.-) Still I do not own these lovely characters, and I will do most anything to have at least .000000000000000001 percent of rights to Ms. Rowling's Wonderful World of Harry Potter._

_Now,_

_here is Hermione and Lucius's _last_ chapter with a very short epilogue (;_;) Alas this tale has come to an end. Hermione's secret is revealed though...Please don't kill me now! It was all Hermione Granger's idea! **She wanted to be really really special** (as if knowing karate and being the brightest witch of her age was not enough! Noo, the conceited witch had to go and be even more special!) and **Harry **_**chose**_** to overreact! **Lucius, as always, agreed with his _precious_ Hermione and ordered me to do what she wanted! So please don't hang me by my toe nails! **Please remember this is completely fictional!**_

* * *

HeArT*hEaRt*HeArT* T'was A Secret, A Secret That Kept Us Apart *hEaRt*HeArt*hEaRt

"Thank Merlin you are back!" Draco looked relieved. "I think he's hungry. I've tried singing and rubbing his stomach like you did. He doesn't need a diaper change. I don't know what's left besides eating!" Hermione sighed and prepared a bottle according to the directions.

"Is there somewhere we can talk alone?" Harry asked Hermione as he entered the kitchen.

"Let's go to my Father's study," Hermione said before Lucius could suggest to Draco that they vacate the room.

"Your Father's study?" Draco and Harry asked together. Hermione looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I should rest first...I obviously need it," Hermione made to leave, but Lucius caught her arm.

"I think you have a bit of explaining to do yourself Hermione," Lucius said his eyes narrowed. Hermione sighed.

"Everyone in this room is important to me in one way or another, in more ways than one," she explained. "So I beg of you, let me rest before I begin to attempt to explain something this delicate." The three men had a mixture of worry about what Hermione had to explain and concern for her well-being. Lucius led her to his bedroom.

"Draco will keep an eye on Seeley," Lucius kissed her. "You just concentrate on getting better." He helped her upstairs into his bed and tucked her in, sitting beside her.

Hermione pulled his upper half down to her and held him, breathing in his scent of spice and chocolate, and looked straight into his steely grey eyes. "I love you Lucius," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered as he laid a soft kiss upon her lips and held her as she fell asleep in his arms. Lucius lay there thinking for hours, mostly about the first day he arrived in this home. Hermione knew quite a lot about this home, he realised looking at her curiously while she slept in his bed.

"It is rude to stare," Hermione mumbled as she stared sleepily up at him.

"I believe you have some explaining to do," Lucius said, masking his worry. 'What could Hermione possibly be hiding?' He caught the attention of Draco and Harry who were once again arguing as they entered his bedroom. Hermione sighed and made to stand up, but Lucius gently pushed her back down.

"I need to get up so I can show you," she said. "First I need the promise of everyone here not to ever speak of what about I am about to disclose."

"Of course Hermione," Harry promised, ever the loyal friend.

"You have my solemn word," Lucius swore, and looked at Draco who nodded, "and the word of my son." Hermione looked straight at Harry.

"This has to stay between us Harry. You cannot tell Ron, not Ginny, any of the Weasleys, not even a pebble laying in a public road," Hermione added the last part to show how serious she was.

Harry hesitated for a second, then relented, "You have my word 'Mione." Hermione made to stand up again. Lucius was reluctant to let her out of bed, but relented and allowed her to lead them to the small room that held the spiral staircase that led up to the roof. Hermione stopped at the doors to the Sky Room.

"Your father's study," Lucius stated flatly. Draco looked somewhat surprised, and Harry look confused. Hermione made a small incision in her palm with her wand, and pressed her palm to the wood.

Her blood ran along the cherry wood doors, outlining the hidden carvings on the once plain wood. Her blood outlined what appeared to be a ribbon, then stems with leaves, it outlined the ribbon tying the stems together. Her blood continued outlining the tops of the stems showing them to be the stems of roses tied together with the ribbon, and finally it outlined a crest, the roses and ribbon set inside tied to the centre of an elegant _B_. The door glowed a golden colour and they heard a _click_.

Hermione slid the doors open revealing a spacious office. Books completely covered every inch of the circular walls. Three tall steps toward the back lead up to a platform where a wide cherry wooden desk with the same crest and carvings and the edges of the desk covered in pictures, was situated on the platform. There was a tall fireplace with two rich purple winged-back arm chairs facing the unlit fireplace, and a painted oil portrait of the Bellamont Family hung over the mantel with a plaque that read:

_Edward Charles_

_Melinda Elizabeth_

_Hermione Clarise_

_The_

_Bellamont Family_

"The Bellamont Family?" Lucius asked.

"THE Bellamont Family?!" Harry asked, gaping at the picture of Hermione and her parents. Hermione led Lucius to the winged-back rolling chair behind the desk and motioned for Harry and Draco to take the two seats facing Lucius, and stood to the side of the desk trying to figure out where to begin. Harry seemed to know her small dilemma.

"It usually helps to start from the beginning," Harry offered, repeating the words of one Albus Dumbledore. Hermione gave him a small smile, took a deep breath and began.

"It all started with the Hogwarts letter," Hermione said simply. "Maybe a little before. You see my Father, as the next in line for the throne-"

"The throne?" Draco interrupted.

"As I was saying," she continued, pinning Draco with a look. "Early on my Father decided he wanted to keep our privacy. There are early pictures of us together in public, but they are scarce, and were taken before I was one year of age. That is when I did my first accidental magic," Hermione smiled wistfully.

"You did 'accidental' magic at one?!" Lucius asked, surprised. Hermione nodded.

"My cousin Arty took away my sippy cup, and I got mad and made the juice boil. The lid flew off from the pressure of the heat and smacked his forehead," Hermione gave a small nostalgic laugh. "After that Grandmama saw the need for our privacy and had my father's petition for privacy granted. The paparazzi would pay millions just for a snap shot of one of us," Hermione chuckled.

"What does your Grandmama do?" Draco asked, figuring her aunt was a barrister or something. Hermione looked at Draco.

"She is the Queen of England," Hermione answered simply. Draco and Lucius's eyes bulged, before they could mask their emotions. Hermione was quiet for the next few minutes. Lucius was about to speak up but Hermione started again.

"My parents kept up on current events in the wizarding world after my first...'performance'," Hermione laughed wistfully, "of accidental magic. After I received my letter it confirmed I would definitely be going to 'magic school', so our aliases were carefully set up. My Father became Robert, my mother Jean, I stayed Hermione but they decided I would be Hermione Jean Granger. We were, we are, as the wizarding world knows us, the Granger Family.

"To the muggle world our aliases are common, but our real identities would bring the two worlds clashing together for my family. The muggle-borns, some half-bloods, maybe one or two purebloods would know me...us. They would seek me out for status or money. Imagine if the Death Eaters knew Hermione Jean Granger was actually Hermione Clarise Bellamont, and had a direct line to the throne of England," Hermione shook her head sadly.

"I would not have been as safe as I was just being plain Hermione Granger, muggle-born, brightest witch of her age. I do not even want to add my other tittles to that," Hermione shook her head imagining what other horrors would have been in store for her had she not an alias. Harry stopped gaping at Hermione and snapped up from his seat.

"Your Highness," he bowed in respect.

"No Harry don't," Hermione said pushing him to stand up straight, but he kept his head bowed. Hermione grabbed his head and made him look up, but he looked frightened and scampered back, and bowed lower keeping his head down. Lucius and Draco looked on in slight amusement and mostly confusion. "STOP!" Hermione commanded him, Lucius and Draco slightly jumped at the commanding tone they never heard her use before.

Harry flinched back, but kept his position. Hermione sighed, "May the Lord bless you and your household. Do as you will," she courtesied.

Harry slightly relaxed, "Thank you your Highness."

"Speak openly," Hermione commanded with tear filled eyes. Harry nodded and allowed himself to completely relax. Lucius and Draco chose to stay quiet and observe the interaction.

"What must you think of me?" Harry asked suddenly. "Me, a lowly commoner, saddling you with my child. I shall take him off your hands immedia-"

"Silence!" Hermione commanded coldly. Harry flinched and became scared for speaking so openly. "You will do no such thing!" She hissed, and kneeled before Harry. Harry look down at her wide-eyed and threw himself off the chair to his knees, making himself lower than Hermione. "Get back in that chair!" She barked at him.

Harry was visibly shaking all over, but dared not disobey the princess. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at both Lucius and Draco. "This is what I have to deal with in court, at balls, in public. Any subject who disobeys is thrown in prison for treason.

"Imagine a royal in the wizarding world. Imagine what Voldemort would want to do with me," Hermione turned to Harry and grabbed his hands holding them tight, he tried to remove his hands from her, but she held them. "You know how it is in the wizarding world now that you are the Saviour, Harry, The Boy Who Lived Twice. People actually bowing to you in the streets, shaking your hand, thanking you." Harry winced at Hermione's words.

"I don't want that either Harry, and that is exactly what you are doing to me, your best friend, your sister." Harry paled. Hermione let her tears fall, "If you cannot treat me the same as before leave!" She commanded, and stood up. "But our son stays with me," she said before running from her father's study.

Draco clapped after a few moments, the sound echoing all round the circular room breaking the silence. "Way to go _Potter_!" He spat, and left to follow Hermione.

Lucius stayed and observed the changing emotions over Harry's face. Fright, betrayal, loneliness, resignation. "I will just ask you one question," Lucius spoke up, startling Harry. "Would you ever have approached Hermione had you known who she was?" He left the room, retreating to his own study to think.

Harry sat in his chair mulling over Lucius's question. Finally he also left the now empty study, retreating down the stairs, stopping in front of Hermione and Lucius's bedroom doors, and pacing for a few more minutes. He then retreated to the first floor and out the front doors, leaving the colonial home.

Hermione lay alone on the bed cradling Seeley, watching Harry's shadow pace in front of the bedroom doors, and walking away. A few moments later she heard the _Crack_ of apparition. She broke down, burrowing her face in the pillow smothering her sobs. Seeley followed, letting out his shrill cries, sensing his new mother's melancholy state.

Lucius and Draco burst into the room figuring something might have happened to Hermione or Seeley with all his crying, and found an inconsolable woman cradling and rocking a newborn just as inconsolable as herself. She allowed Draco to take Seeley into another room, and Lucius gently rubbed circles into her back while she smothered her cries into his chest. Lucius had never known a broken heart, or witnessed one. So while this seemingly strong man held a broken woman in his arms, he allowed his own tears to fall for her heartache, wishing he could take the pain away, but knowing only time could heal her. Eventually Hermione's cries turned into quiet sobs and hiccups, and finally sleep.

hEaRt*HeArT*hEaRt* Special Delivery! *HeArT*hEaRt*HeArT

"Thank Merlin!" Draco exclaimed when Doctors Bennett and Weston flooed into the public parlour. "He has been crying for over an hour," he explained. "Hermione is in the same condition."

"He is sensing her emotions," Doctor Weston explained. "I don't usually prescribe this for infants," she said taking a phial with a light blue liquid from her pocket, "but he needs it. Just a small drop on his tongue will do." She then administered the drop for Draco, quieting the baby.

Seeley hiccuped from all his crying but fell straight to sleep after a few minutes. Doctor Weston then excused herself as soon as she was sure he would be fine.

"I'll have to ask what has them so upset," Doctor Bennett said clearly worried for the child and his mother.

"The war," Draco said, even though it was a partial lie. Doctor Bennett nodded in understanding, but waited for him to elaborate anyway. Draco sighed, "We lost a lot of people close to us, especially Hermione. She lost a father figure, close friends, and a best friend, who was like her brother," he elaborated. "I think she mostly came here to get away from it all. A breath of fresh air if you will, but it has caught up with her," he finished.

The doctor sighed, and handed him a phial with a darker blue liquid. "Calming draught. Just have her take three drops, and I'll need to see her before I leave. I don't want her upsetting her condition further." Draco led him to his Father's bedroom, knocking before entering. Hermione lay asleep in Lucius's arms.

"Doctor Bennett," Lucius said, clearly surprised.

"Your son called us for baby Seeley," the Doctor explained. "He was worried because he wouldn't stop crying for over an hour."

Lucius nodded, "Thank you for looking after him."

"I would like to look over Hermione, if I may," He said, not asked.

"Of course," Lucius said carefully removing himself from the bed.

Doctor Bennett ran his diagnostic spells over Hermione shaking his head all the while. "I do not want her getting up from this bed for anything except to use the bathroom. She has clearly upset her condition further. It is not as bad as the next morning after she left the hospital and you had to call me, but it is almost bad enough that I will admit her again if she becomes worse.

"She is to stay here for a whole week, and I will be checking on her daily. Use a sticking charm if you have to," The doctor smiled at that thought. "If she is still upset when she wakes, give her the three drops of the calming draught, and be sure to keep up with her other potions. Most of all just be there for her," the doctor finished softly. "She has lost people who were dear to her, just listen when she wants to talk."

Lucius nodded in understanding, "Thank you again Doctor." The blond resumed his position with Hermione after seeing the doctor out, and fell asleep holding her close. Hermione awoke hours later to the sun rising across the horizon, and Lucius holding her tightly with his leg thrown over her body possessively. She looked up into his peaceful face, committing every line and contour of his face to memory.

"It is rude to stare," Lucius said softly, smirking with his eyes still closed.

Hermione smiled playfully, "I just spotted a small wrinkle," she said just as softly. Lucius eyes snapped open in horror to see Hermione smirking playfully.

"You little vixen!" He growled, but still transfigured a mirror to check. Hermione laughed the whole five minutes he looked over himself. "You think that was funny?" He growled out, and rolled them over so he was above her, between her thighs, grounding himself against her. Hermione mewled.

Lucius kissed her lips softly at first, making the kiss deeper as they became more heated, he slid his tongue inside exploring every centimetre of her mouth. Then Seeley let out a cry. Lucius sighed, and removed himself.

"He must be hungry," Hermione said moving off the bed. Lucius pulled her back.

"No," he said softly. "I will make his bottle."

"You don't even know how," Hermione pointed out.

"Then a house elf will show me," he said, not saying he would just have the house elf make the bottle.

"No," Hermione said again. "I know you will just have the poor house elf make his bottle." Lucius pinned her down and kissed her deeply, smirking as she opened her eyes, catching her breath.

"I have explicit orders from Doctor Bennett not to let you up from this bed for anything," he said drawled. "Even if I have to use a sticking charm," he gave her his famous Malfoy smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Try me," he said suddenly serious, discreetly using a sticking charm on her bottom. Hermione moved to leave the bed but found herself stuck. "Lucius Malfoy, remove the charm this instant!" She hissed.

Lucius gave her his famous smirk, "No." He left the room quickly, leaving Hermione to attend to Seeley's soiled nappy. Hermione searched for her wand after changing Seeley's nappy and pyjamas.

"Looking for something?" Draco asked from the doorway, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Unstuck me," Hermione said flatly.

Draco smirked, "Now why would I do that?"

Hermione sighed, "Unstuck me, please," she said not looking directly at him.

"There must be a reason father used the sticking charm on you," Draco said faking regret. "I just cannot undo his work without risking his wrath."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy unstuck me now!" Hermione raised her voice. Draco almost flinched, but kept his mask in place.

"Give me a good reason not to risk my Father's spleen." Hermione turned a light shade of pink from fury, but took a deep breath and spoke.

"I would like to use the bathroom." Draco didn't hide his amusement.

"I suppose that is a good reason. By the way, how do you know my full name?"

"Figure it out yourself," Hermione muttered before closing the door to the bathroom.

"You have one scary mother," Draco said to Seeley. Seeley pinned Draco with his bright green eyes and blessed him with a newborn smile. Draco's heart melted, and he picked up the baby cooing softly. Lucius entered the room to the sight of his son cooing softly to Seeley, he smiled at the sight.

"Where is Hermione?" He asked and handed Draco the baby's bottle. Draco pointed to the bathroom. Lucius was about the knock on the door when he heard Hermione's soft sobs. "Take Seeley to the Purple Room," Lucius said to Draco. Draco nodded and left.

Lucius let himself into the bathroom. "Hermione," he said gently, gathering her in his arms, carrying her to the bed, and summoning the calming draught. He continued to hold Hermione all morning, through breakfast, not even releasing her as he fed them lunch.

"I am not a baby Lucius," Hermione lightly complained.

Lucius chuckled, "No, you are not," he agreed. "But you are precious, Love," he kissed her, taking her breath away.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered into his neck.

Lucius's brows furrowed, "For what love?"

"For not running away," Hermione whispered. Lucius kissed her damp eyes.

"Only little boys run away."

"I suppose I am a little boy." Hermione's head whipped around.

"Harry," she cried, looking at him, but didn't jump up in her surprise at his arrival.

"I know you wanted to do this alone," Harry said. "But after yesterday I knew I needed to do this for you." He moved aside to reveal a woman with wheat brown curly hair and dark blue eyes, and a man with golden hair and honey brown eyes.

"Mum!" Hermione cried as she finally hopped off Lucius's lap and straight into her mother's arms. "Dad!" She grabbed him into a hug. Her parents kissed every inch of her face as they cried with her.

"There is so much I have to tell you," Hermione said softly. Her mother guided her family into the parlour room near the entry hall. Melinda shook her head.

"There is no need," she smiled. "Harry has explained everything that has happened," she smiled at Lucius standing uncomfortably in the entryway. "I am Melinda Bellamont," she put her hand before him and he gave her polite kiss. "Please treat my daughter well Lucius Malfoy," she said softly.

"Always," Lucius replied while smiling at Hermione. Hermione's father held his hand out for the blond to shake.

"Edward Bellamont," his strong commanding voice boomed throughout the parlour and entry hall. "Now," he smiled at the room. "Where is this grandson of mine?" He asked as Draco walked in holding a bottle and a whimpering Seeley.

"Oh he is so handsome!" Melinda exclaimed as she kissed a blushing Draco's cheek.

"I am Melinda Bellamont, but you will call me Meli," the woman smiled. "I have a feeling we are going to be family soon," she whispered conspiratorially to the young blond, and winked. Hemione blushed.

"Mother!" She hissed.

"Lucius is a beautiful creature," Melinda smirked at her daughter, and winked at the blushing male.

"Thank you Mrs. Bellamont," Lucius gave her a small tilt of his head and looked away.

"I have never seen my father that ruffled," Draco smirked at Hermione's mother. "Please continue doing so."

"Draco," Lucius said in his warning tone.

"May I?" Melinda motioned to the whimpering child in Draco's arms. He carefully handed her Seeley, and watched as she cooed over him and as Edward smiled down at the bundle in his wife's arms. "Oh he is a sweet little thing," Melinda kissed his face.

"You have given us a handsome grandson," Edward gently squeezed Harry's shoulder. Harry blushed. "I expect at least two more," he looked pointedly at Lucius. Draco chuckled when his usually composed father blushed even more.

"Thank you so much Harry," Hermione said softly as she pulled her best friend and brother into a hug.

"I would do anything for you Hermione," Harry lightly squeezed her before releasing her.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe* Their Beginning-One Year Later *lOvE*LoVe*lOvE

"I cannot believe Grandmama made us go through with that!" Hermione ranted to her new family.

"Calm down love," Lucius soothed his bride as he gently pushed her down next to him a chaise. "It is all over now."

"That was so awesome!" Harry bounced on the tips of his toes, and Draco looked at him in amusement. "I want to ride in a carriage again!"

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione smirked at him. "Grandmama will make sure Ginny and you get screaming crowds too. You are her favourite grandson after all," she laughed at Harry's groan.

"I never thought I would regret being adopted," he held his head in his hands. "Instead of having a screaming witches chasing me, I have screaming witches and muggle women stalking me!" He groaned again at the thought.

"You call that horrible?" Draco smirked.

"You've had quite the full schedule Draco," Hermione hinted. "Did you have fun at that club two nights ago?" She asked innocently. Lucius laughed at his blushing son.

"At least I won't have to endure screaming wedding guests," Draco muttered.

"Don't say that Draco," Melinda smiled as herself and Edward entered their daughter's drawing room. "Grandmama and I will make sure you and Harry get just as big a wedding day as Hermione and your father," she laughed at their twin groans.

"At least you won't have to walk down the aisle with reporters shoving their cameras into your protruding belly," Hermione muttered as she rubbed circles into her swollen belly.

"Oh come now," Melinda smiled at Hermione. "You look beautiful at six months, and that beauty is now captured forever," she sighed wistfully. "I wish I looked that beautiful on my wedding day."

"You were stunning!" Edward exclaimed as he kissed his wife. "Just as you are dearest," he reassured his daughter.

"You are breath-taking," Lucius whispered quietly in his bride's ear, making her shiver as he held her. "I should get you to our rooms, you'll catch a cold," he said a little more loudly, as he rubbed warmth into her arms. He stood them up together and bid everyone a good night.

"You just wanted me alone," Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at her groom hovering above her in their wedding bed.

"Is that so wrong?" Lucius smirked. "Wanting to have my bride alone on our wedding night?" He nibbled her bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"Did you feel that?" Hermione excitedly asked. Lucius smiled as he placed his hand over her belly to feel his child kick again.

"Thank you," he smiled softly as he looked into his bride's honey eyes. "You have given me, you are giving me so much," he said softly.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "You are always giving to me also," she smiled up at him. "Thank you too," she whispered as she pulled him down for her own kiss.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe* The Boy Who Gambled *lOvE*LoVe*lOvE

Harry and Draco rolled over the carpeted flooring groaning and holding their stomachs, as they tried not to be sick all over the persian rug. The women they escorted out the night before ordered platters full of fish, and now the two wizards were paying a hefty price for over indulging in the delicious battered catfish and salmon.

"I do hope it's not food poisoning," Lucius frowned as he led Madame Pomphrey and her fiancé Doctor, now Healer, Bennett into Draco's rooms. He grinned openly at the two fussing medi-wizard/witch and the two groaning young wizards as they attempted to refuse their medi-services, but were thwarted with every feeble attempt.

"I'll kill you myself Potter," Draco muttered as soon as they were stuck to his bed with a sticking charm. "Having those two stuck together like that is a nightmare I tell you!"

"You win," was all Harry could say before releasing the contents of his stomach into a bucket, courtesy of his mother Melinda, who cooed softly as she tried to comfort her sick boys.

* * *

_Yes, I would like to say that is the end...but these kinds of endings are only the beginning. Though we will not explore that here. Lucius already forbade it, and Hermione was almost as quick to agree with him as he does with her :p_

_I really think Harry over reacted to Hermione being who she was also...but he insisted on being a butt-head that way...Lucius and Draco just thought it amusing and refused to let me change a thing! Arses...Hermione did have fun getting to be a princess for a while..._


End file.
